who is the bastard?
by sakura nakahara
Summary: Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto. Kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan sangat dekat. 'A,APA?" Bentak Naruto sambil memundurkan kepalanya sedikit karna jarak mereka yang semakin dekat. "Benarkah? Tapi aku masih tidak percaya kau pernah berciuman. Apa maksudmu ciuman yang seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO © Masashi kimoto

Who is the bastard ? Written by sakura nakahara

Genre romance (?)

Pairing sasunaru shikakiba

Ini fanfic pertama ku.. ceritanya gaje, pasaran dan tak patut dibaca. Tapi mudah-mudahan saja ada yang suka hehe :P

Chapter 1

" naruto cepat bangun, kau kira ini sudah jam berapa hah?" teriak seorang pria yang memiliki tanda lahir garis panjang yang membelah hidungnya "

"ha'I ha'I paman iruka .. kau slalu saja membangunkanku dengan teriakkanmu itu, tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit lembut padaku? Aku tidak tuli paman" ucap pria bersurai priang yang perlahan mulai bangun dari tempat tidurnya, masih setengah tertidur dia berjalan ke kamar mandi melewati pamannya yang hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah keponakannya itu

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk sekolah, naruto menghampiri pamannya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

" naruto sekarang kau sudah kelas 3, aq harap kau bisa bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa. Jangan terus mencari masalah di sekolah. Aku sudah bosan terus di beri teguran oleh guru-gurumu tentang kau yang sering berkelahi. Jika seperti ini terus kau bisa tidak lulus naruto. Dan bisa kah kau tingkatkan sedikit nilaimu supaya setidaknya kau bisa mudah diterima di universitas nanti"

" paman tenang saja, aq tidak akan mencari masalah lagi, dan aku juga akan segera lulus dan mendapatkan pekerjaan secepatnya" ujar naruto sambil memakan telur nya dengan cepat

" kau akan kuliah naruto, aku akan memasukannmu ke universitas"

" AH paman aku sudah terlambat, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang juga. _Jaanee"_ naruto meminum jus jeruknya dengan cepat kemudian pergi meninggalkan iruka

" YAAA, aq belum selesai bicara bocah…."

.

.

'Kuliah? Hah? Yang benar saja. Dia pikir dia ini siapa hah? Aku tidak peduli dengan kuliah. Aq akan segera lulus dan langsung mendapatkan pekerjaan itu pasti.' Batin naruto yang memulai perjalanannya kesekolah

" yoo Naruto" ucap pria dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya yang di ikuti laki-laki berambut nanas di belakangnya yang langsung merangkulku

" ooyyy kiba, kau semangat sekali pagi ini, apa ada yang terjadi selama acara mendaki kalian heh?" Tanya naruto

Kiba yang mendengar ucapan naruto tiba-tiba melepaskan rangkulannya dan berlari meninggalkan naruto, dapat terlihat wajahnya memerah

"ini bukan saatnya ngobrol ayo cepat sebelum kita terlambat, aku tidak mau terlambat di hari pertama " ujar kiba Sambil terus berlalu

"cih mendokusai" shikamaru mulai mempercepat langkahnya menyusul kiba

" hey, kenapa sih dengan kalian berdua" naruto pun terpaksa mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

"apa kalian sudah dengar" Tanya kiba yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping shikamaru

"apa?" Tanya naruto

" sang pangeran pindah ke kelas kita"

"hey, hey apa yg kau bicarakan huh?" Tanya naruto tidak mengerti " siapa pangeran? Setahuku di sekolah kita tidak ada anak dari seorang raja!"

" ckckck lihatlah si bodoh ini, itu loh UCHIHA si kaya raya itu, SASUKE UCHIHA si pangeran sekolah. Anak yg slalu diperebutkan oleh para gadis-gadis, termasuk pujaan hatimu si cewe galak itu,"

"ohh cowo dengan kepala bokong ayam itu? Apa bagusnya cowo itu sich? Ganteng? Ya lumayanlah, kaya? Yaa dia memang kaya. Tapi para gadis itu seharusnya tdak terlalu berlebihan memujinyakan? Kenapa orang menyebalkan seperti dia masuk ke kelas kita? Buat apa pindah dai kelas A ke C sangat aneh" ujar naruto

"mendoukusai, apa sebenarnya tujuannya melakukan hal seperti itu?" ujar shikamaru sambil menguap

" eehh? Bukan kah kau sama saja? Kau kan sama saja, dengan otakmu yang jenius itu harusnya kau masuk ke kelas A tapi kenapa kau malah meminta ayahmu untuk meminta kepala sekolah agar bisa sekelas dengan kami, kau itu aneh." Ucap naruto sambil geleng" kepala di depan shikamaru

BUGH

"aww ittai.. kenapa kau memukul kepala kukiba?" Tanya naruto sambil memegang kepalanya

" shikamaru itu berbeda naruto. Jangan samakan dia dengan orang sombong itu" bentak kiba dengan wajah memerah.

Kyaaaa, beberapa wanita dikelas itu tibatiba menjerit pelan sambil melihat seorang yang datang kekelas mereka kulit putih, tubuh tegap yang tinggi rambut raven yang mencuat melawan gravitasi serta mata onyx yang segelap malam, mata yang seakan bisa membius setiap orang yang melihatnya termasuk mata sapphire sebiru langit di musim panas itu pun memandang jauh kedalam onyx malam itu.

Dengan perlahan dia berjalan kearah bangku paling belakang dibelakang naruto tempat seorang wanita berkacamata duduk.

" maaf jika boleh apakah aku bisa duduk ditempat kau duduk saat ini? Aku merasa akan sangat nyaman jika aku duduk di sini? Bolehkah?" Tanya sasuke sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya yang bisa membuat para wanita nosebleed seketika

Blush

Wajah gadis itu langsung memerah dan menganggukan kepalanya sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan kursinya dengan terus menatap sasuke.

"apa yang kau rencanakan sasuke?" Tanya shikamaru yang duduk di samping sasuke

"hm"

"ck mendokusai"

Trrrrtttttttt

Tiba-tiba saja handphone naruto berbunyi

"moshi moshi? Nande paman teuchi? Hmmm.. hountou?" teriak naruto mengalihkan perhatian seluruh isi kelas dari sasuke uchiha kepadanya

" aahhh, wakatta, jika kau sudah kembali beri aq kabar ya. Ha'I, jaanee.." kemudian dia mematikan handphonenya

"ada apa naru?" Tanya kiba

" ichiraku untuk sementara akan di tutup. Paman teuchi bilang dia harus pulang kampung segera. Hhhhhhaahhhh, apa yang harus aku lakukan…"

Kemudian pintu kelas terbuka menampakan sosok guru bersurai pirang yang slalu menggunakan masker diwajahnya itu.

" ohayou minna, bagaimana liburan kalian. Seperti yang kalian tahu kelas kita kedatangan pendatang baru, aku harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik.. dan untuk naruto.." ucap kakashi sambil menatap tajam naruto

Naruto yang ditatap tajam oleh gurunya itu mulai merasakan firasat yg tidak enak.

" jika kau terlibat dalam perkelahian lagi maka kali ini tidak akan ada ampun lagi bagimu. Dan kau juga harus meningkatkan nilaimu, kau mengerti? "

" baik sensei" ucap naruto pelan

Naruto memang sudah terkenal dengan segala kenakalannya, dya sering ikut dalam tawuran antar sekolah dan perkelahian lainnya.

" shikamaru bukankah kau dekat dengan naruto? Bantulah Dia dalam belajar"

"baik sensei"

Tbc

Ceritanya jelek ya? Haha aq tau ko tapi kamisama mudah-mudahan ada yang mau baca and review amiennn *hope*


	2. Chapter 2

Hi minna ^^

Aku gak nyangka bakal ada yang baca tulisan gak penting ini :'( pas tau ada yang baca aku sampe terharu maaf ya buat semua typoonya. Juga kesalahan rambut kakashi. Sumpah malu banget pas baca review. Abis aku pengen cepet-cepet update ni cerita jadi gak sempet edit hehehe gomenne. Updatenya lama ya? Hehe gomen lagi, sakuchan lagi di sibukkan sama film Fear The walking dead, juga lagi siap-siap menyambut The Walking Dead season 6 hehe :P gomenne.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"kakashi sensei sungguh menyebalkan " teriak naruto saat jam istirahat berlangsung

" berisik dobe" sela sasuke dan hal itu berhasil membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di kening naruto

" apa kau bicara denganku temesama yang terhormat?" naruto yang kesal bertambah kesal mendengar julukan baru untuknya

"memangnya kau melihat dobe lainnya disini yang berteriak?"

" wow teme ini benar-benar minta dihajar"

"naruto" panggil seseorang yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian naruto dan sasuke.

Saat naruto berbalik dia melihat seorang pria dengan wajah penuh tindikan a.k.a Pain, setalah mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggil Naruto, kiba yang duduk di sebelah Naruto langsung menarik tangan Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya . naruto hanya tersenyum kearah kiba kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas bersama Pain.

"tenanglah kiba, kita bicarakan hal ini lagi dengan naruto tentang ini nanti" ujar shikamaru sambil mengusap kepala kiba dengan lembut.

Sedangkan sasuke hanya melihat kepergian naruto dan kemudian memandang tajam kearah shikamaru.

.

.

.

" lusa akan ada balapan apa kau akan bergabung?."

Naruto yang sedang berada di halaman belakang sekolah menatap pain dengan sebuah senyuman

" hmmm baiklah, aku akan bergabung . "

" sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Pain

" bilang pada Tobi aku pasti akan datang " kata naruto menepuk pundak Pain kemudian pergi

.

.

.

" kenapa kau masih bergaul dengan mereka Naruto?" Tanya kiba yang kini sedang menyantap makan siangnya bersama naruto di kantin

" memangnya kenapa dengan mereka? Mereka itu orang baik kiba " jawab naruto sambil mengaduk ramennya " mana shika?"

" entahlah "

Tiba-tiba seorang murid datang menghampiri mereka

"naru, kiba kalian di panggil kakashi sensei ke ruang konseling" ujarnya kemudian pergi (ruang konseling? Emang ada ya? Di sekolah sakuchan gak ada ruangan kaya gitu, ya anggap ja ruangan buat ngobrol masalah penting sama murid.)

" ada apa ini? Kenapa kakashi sensei memanggil kita berdua?" Tanya kiba

" paling guru menyebalkan itu menyuruh kita untuk lebih serius belajar karna kita sebentar lagi lulus, sudahlah ayo habiskan makanan kita kemudian pergi"

Ttrrrtttttt trrrrtttttttt

Ponsel kiba berbunyi dengan nama shika tertera di layar ponsel

" cepat kemari, kakashi sensei sudah menunggu" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kiba, shika langsung menutup panggilan telpon

" ckkk dasar rusa sialan, naruto ayo cepat habiskan ramenmu dan kita pergi"

.

.

.

Di ruang konseling sudah ada kakashi sensei, shika dan sasuke. Naruto dan kiba yang baru masuk langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong ( urutan duduk. Sasu, naru, kiba, shika menghadap kakashi sensei).

"etooo, kenapa kakashi sensei memanggil kami? " Tanya kiba memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka.

" aku ingin membicarakan tentang nilai kalian, terutama kalian berdua naruto dan kiba. Apa kalian tahu nilai kalian itu berada di angka rata-rata. Terutama kau naruto. Bahkan saat di kelas kalian berdua susah sekali untuk focus pada pelajaran. Sebentar lagi kalian lulus dari SMA ini, bagaimana jika kalian gagal dalam ujian masuk universitas? Karna itulah coba untuk lebih giat lagi belajar kalian mengerti?" ujar kakashi (saku kurang tahu ujian akhir sekolah di jepang kaya gimana, jadi saku ikutin ujian akhir kaya di sekolah korea aja. Gomenne, lagi males buat cari info di abang google gomenne)

" sensei tenang saja lagi pula aku tidak berminat untuk masuk ke universitas, setelah lulus sekolah aku akan segera mencari pekerjaan" ucap naruto sambil menatap lelah ke arah gurunya tersebut

Naruto sungguh muak mendengar orang-orang yang menyuruhnya untuk kuliah. Setelah tadi pagi paman satu-satunya membicarakan hal ini, sekarang wali kelasnyapun terus membicarkan tentang kuliah. ' lagi pula siapa yang mau kuliah, aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan melihat paman iruka bekerja hanya untuk memenuhi segala kebutuhanku dan biaya sekolahku' batin naruto

" tapi iruka tidak berfikir begitu naruto," lanjut kakashi. Naruto yang mendengar nama pamannya langsung menatap tajam ke arah kakashi

" aku bertemu dengan iruka kemarin. Dia sangat menghawatirkan nilai-nilaimu dan dia banyak meminta saran dariku bagaimana caranya agar kau bisa masuk kuliah, dan dia juga sudah berencana memasukanmu ke internasional Christian university. Kau pasti tahu universitas itu kan? Kudengar ayahmu yang telah meninggalpun juga lulusan universitas itu. Dan sekolah itu adalah sekolah seni terbaik di jepang, jika kau gagal dalam mendapatkan beasiswa disana maka dapat di pastikan pamanmu akan bekerja slama 24 jam penuh setiap harinya hanya untuk membayar uang kuliahmu." Jelas iruka sambil memandang serius kearah naruto.

Sedangkan naruto hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan tanpa naruto sadari sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu

"dan kau kiba, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi dokter hewan jika nilai biologi mu saja rendah begini," lanjut kakashi sensei

" baik sensei aku akan lebih giat belajar " ujar kiba sambil memajukan bibirnya

"karna itulah aku memanggil kalian semua kesisni, tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang setelah ngobrol dengan sasukekun."

"ide cemerlang?" heran kiba

"mulai dari sekarang kalian akan mendapatkan pembimbing pribadi yang akan membantu kalian dalam belajar khusus untuk kalian berdua" ucap kakashi dengan semangat

" eh?" kiba dan naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di bicarakan oleh gurunya itu

" kalian berdua akan mendapat pembimbing pribadi yang suka rela akan membantu kalian dalam belajar"

" eerr memangnya siapa sensei orang yang suka rela menjadi pembingbing gratis kami? Jangan bilang kalau orang itu.." ucap kiba sambil menoleh kearah shikamaru dengan pandangan horror

" ding dong" ucap shikamaru dengan wajah datar

" APA?" teriak kiba histeris.

" ya, sasuke menyarankanku untuk membuat grup belajar untuk murid yang memilikil nilai yang rendah. Dan aku rasa ini bukan ide buruk, kau dan naruto harus lebih giat belajar, bukankah kalian bertiga cukup dekat? Dan kalian juga beruntung sasuke dengan suka rela mau membantu." Ucap kakashi

"ta, tapi sensei " sela kiba

" pokoknya kalian tidak bisa membantah. Mulai dari hari ini kalian akan mulai belajar bersama, untuk memudahkannya shikamaru bantu kiba dalam belajar dan sasuke akan membantu naruto. Lebih sering lah bertemu dan belajar bersama jika kalian malas-malasan maka aku akan memanggil orang tua kalian dan malaporkan semuanya kalian mengerti?"

" maaf tapi aku keberatan, aku tidak akan bergabung sensei. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ucap naruto dengan suara yang tegas kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar

" akatsuki" ucap kakashi datar sambil menatap tajam kearah naruto

Naruto yang mendengar kata akatsuki langsung berhenti tepat di depan pintu

" iruka bertanya-tanya beberapa bulan terakhir ini bagaimana kau bisa mendapat uang yang cukup banyak bahkan kau bisa membayar biaya sekolah dengan uangmu sendiri padahal kau hanya bekerja sambilan di sebuah kedai ramen. Uang tips dan bonus? Kau cukup pintar membodohinya naruto tapi bagaiman jika aku perliahatkan foto ini pada iruka" kakashi kemudian menunjukan sebuah foto yang terdapat di dalam ponselnya

Foto itu menunjukan naruto yang sedang menaiki sebuah motor ducati berwarna kuning cerah seperti warna rambutnya sedang berada di tempat yang cukup ramai juga terlihat beberapa orang lain yang juga duduk di motor-motor mewah lainnya

" na, naruto? Ini benar kau tapi, dimana ini?" Tanya kiba sambil memperhatikan foto itu

" naruto kau ikut balapan liar?" Tanya shika sambil menatap tajam kearah naruto

" kalau kau tidak mulai belajar, akan aku pastikan foto ini akan sampai ketangan iruka dan kau tahu dengan pasti bahwa dia akan sangat kecewa." Lanjut kakashi

Naruto tetap menunduk di depan pintu dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

'sial, bagaimana kakashi sensei bisa tahu semua itu' batin naruto kesal dan mulai merutuki keberadaan gurunya yang merupakan kaka kelas pamannya itu

Tbc…

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Hi minna ^^

Makasih reviewnya, maaf blom bisa bales satu-satu. Gomen.. gomenne.. makasih buat yang udah suka sama ceritaku ^^ adain pair kakairu? Kayanya gak deh adegan sasunarunya ja masih blum muncul hehe gomen, tapi inilah aku :P banyak typo ya? Gomenne padahal udah saya edit lagi tapi entah kenapa tuh typo masih saja bertebaran. terlalu pendek ya? Masa? Kalo gitu saya usahakan agar lebih panjang. sekali lagi hontou arigatou buat yang baca sama review.

 **CHAPTER 3**

Pagi ini dikelas XII-C pelajaran baru saja dimulai diawali dengan pelajaran matematika yang di bimbing oleh kakashi

" setelah kemarin bolos dalam 2 pelajaran terakhir, hari ini naruto bahkan tidak masuk. Apa kau tahu dia pergi kemana kiba?" Tanya kakashi ditengah tengah pelajarannya

" aku tidak tahu sensei dari kemarin ponselnya mati, aku tidak bisa menghubunginya aku akan datang kerumahnya nanti sore" jawab kiba

" tidak perlu, sasuke kau saja yang pergi kerumah naruto, dan tolong katakan padanya bahwa omonganku kemarin sangat serius. Kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan pelajarannya"

Pada sore hari naruto berjalan menuju kearah rumah pamannya. Hari ini ia membolos sekolah dan pergi ke markas akatsuki tapi ia tetap memakai seragamnya agar pamannya tidak curiga dan menganggap ia pergi ke sekolah. " hahh, kapan paman teuchi kembali dari desa halamannya? Mungkin aku harus mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu lainnya." Keluhnya sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya

Di dalam rumah terdengar suara iruka yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang

' ada tamu ya?' batin naruto

" tadaima" ucap naruto dan ia sangat kaget saat melihat tamu yang sedang berbincang dengan pamannya adalah sasuke uchiha

" okaeri, naru kau dari mana saja? Kenapa kau baru pulang padahal sasuke-kun sudah pulang dari tadi " tanya iruka

" eh, a aku mampir kerumah temanku dulu tadi, dia punya computer model terbaru dan dia ingin memperlihatkannya padaku " jawab naruto sambil tertawa dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sakuchan yakini tidak gatal

' sedang apa teme ini dirumahku? Sepertinya dia tidak bilang pada paman kalau hari ini aku bolos, syukurlah ' batin naruto

" oohh begitu, kalau begitu kemari lah duduk"

Naruto mengikuti perkataan iruka dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya

" sasuke sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku naruto" kata iruka

Deg.

'teme sialan apa dia menceritakan tentang aku yang masuk dalam gank akatsuki?' batin naruto sambil mendeathglare ke arah sasuke

" karna itu baik-baiklah pada sasuke, dan sasuke sering-sering lah menginap disini. Atau menginap di apartement sasuke juga boleh. Pokoknya aku ingin kalian lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama" sambung iruka

" eh?" ucap naruto dengan nada yang sangat kebingungan.

" tentu paman, mulai dari sekarang kami akan lebih sering bersama, percayakan saja naruto kepadaku, aku pasti akan membantu naruto dalam belajar semaksimal mungkin" kata sasuke dengan senyum yang sangat manis

Mendengar kata 'belajar' naruto mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini

" aku sungguh lega naruto mempunyai teman-teman yang peduli padanya. Syukurlah naruto, sasuke mau membantumu dalam belajar. Belajarlah yang tekun, dan masuk universitas agar kau bisa membanggakan kedua orang tuamu" ucap iruka sambil mengelus pelan kepala naruto

Naruto hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya

" wah sudah hampir jam makan malam. Sasuke bagaimana kalau kau makan malam disini saja?" tawar iruka

" tidak perlu paman, pasti akan sangat merepotkan" tolak sasuke dengan lembut

" tidak ko, sama sekali tidak merepotkan, aku malah akan sangat senang kalau kau bergabung dengan kami"

" hm, baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih "

" sambil menunggu makan malam siap naru, ajak sasuke ke kamarmu" kata iruka mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur

Sementara itu naruto masih menundukan kepalanya

" paman, aku tidak ingin kuliah, aku akan bekerja" ucap naruto dengan suara yang sangat lirih tapi masih dapat terdengar jelas.

" kita sudah membahas hal ini dan kita tak akan membahasnya lagi. sekarang bawa sasuke ke kamarmu" ucap iruka, ia kali ini ia tidak berbicara dengan nada lembut seperti yang biasa ia gunakan. Kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat tegas dan dingin

Naruto yang hanya menunduk mulai bangkit menuju kamarnya di ikuti oleh sasuke.

Kamar naruto hanyalah kamar sederhana hanya terdapat tempat tidur single, sebuah lemari berukuran sedang , dan sebuah meja belajar yang lebih banyak di isi oleh komik dari pada buku pelajaran. Di dindingnya terdapat banyak foto naruto bersama kiba dan shikamaru dan yang menjadi perhatian sasuke adalah foto berukuran cukup besar, foto itu foto yang sama dengan yang ia lihat di ruang keluarga. Di foto itu terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan beririskan sapphire dia sangat mirip dengan naruto, ia sedang berdiri lalu di depannya terdapat wanita bersurai merah panjang sedang tersenyum sangat lebar sambil menggendong anak laki-laki bersurai pirang berumur tiga tahun yang juga sedang tersenyum sangat lebar, foto naruto dan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal.

" kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya naruto menatap tajam kearah sasuke

" kakashi sensei yang menyuruhku datang kemari, dia bilang jika kau masih berprilaku seperti ini maka foto mu itu akan langsung ia berikan kepada pamanmu " jawab sasuke dengan nada bicara yang datar

Naruto mendudukan diri di kasur miliknya

" jadi kau seorang pelukis? Tapi aku tidak melihat satupun hasil lukisanmu ataupun peralatan melukismu" Tanya sasuke sambil melihat-lihat kesekitar kamar naruto

" kau ini orang yang suka ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain ternyata, ini semua tidak ada hubungannya denganmu bastard." Jawab naruto dengan nada yang sangat kesal

"kau itu sungguh dobe, kenapa kau memanggilku seorang bastard padahal jelas-jelas disini kau yang seorang bastard. Kau bahkan sudah membohongi paman yang menjagamu sejak kecil. Dari mulai uang yang kau dapat, mampir kerumah teman? Kau bahkan tidak pergi ke sekolah sama sekali"

Naruto yang mulai geram bangkit dan mencengkram kerah baju sasuke

" ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu teme jadi DIAMLAH" kata naruto dengan nada penuh penekan di akhir kalimat dan melepas cengkramannya

" kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku sasuke? Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalmu. Kenapa kau pindah ke kelasku? Kenapa kau mengusulkan kakashi sensei untuk membentuk kelompok belajar? Kenapa kau bahkan ikut bergabung dalam kelompok itu dan bahkan sampai datang kerumahku!" bentak naruto dengan suara yang tidak terlalu kencang karna takut pamannya mendengar

" hm, kau ingin jawaban yang mana? Aku bisa memberikanmu dua jawaban" ujar sasuke masih tetap dengan nada suara datarnya

" huh?" naruto tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh mahluk bersurai raven di depannya ini. Dia juga sangat tidak mengerti dengan segala hal yang dilakukan pemuda ini

" aku bisa saja memberikan jawaban padamu dan mengatakan kalau ini semua bukan mauku untuk mengurusi segala kehidupanmu, aku bisa saja bilang kalau aku pindah ke kelasmu karna aku merasa terganggu oleh siswa perempuan yang berada dikelasku dulu, lalu soal kelompok itu karna kakashi sensei meminta saran dariku dan aku hanya memberinya saran. Aku bergabung karna keinginan kakashi sensei dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya begitupun dengan alasan kenapa aku kemari. Tapi apa kau yakin ini jawaban yang ingin kau dengar dariku?"

" ma, maksudmu?" tanya naruto ' apa maksud si rambut pantat ayam ini sich?' batin naruto kesal

" atau kau ingin mendengar alasan aku melakukan ini semua karna aku ingin lebih sering melihatmu, aku ingin bisa berada di dekatmu seperti rusa pemalas dan anak anjing itu dan aku ingin memilikimu. Jadi jawaban mana yang ingin kau dengar?" jawab sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada naruto, sehingga mata mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata sasuke barusan naruto hanya bisa menatap horror kearah sasuke dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari hadapan sasuke

" ne teme, sepertinya otakmu itu sudah rusak ya? Sudahlah sebaiknya aku segera membersihkan diri dan otakku agar aku tidak ikut gila sepertimu, lakukan hal yang kau mau sambil menunggu makan malam siap" ujar naruto kemudian berjalan keluar

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil melanjutkan melihat poto keluarga naruto

Kemudian pandangannya terarah kepada hp naruto yang terletak di atas meja belajarnya. Ia menyeringai tipis dan mengambil hp tersebut. Ia menyalakannya tapi yang mucul hanyalah deretan angka untuk mumbuka kunci

'sial terkunci. 4 angka? Kira-kira apa 4 angka itu? 4 angka untuk password? Pasti bukan angka biasa. Bukankah biasanya orang akan menggunakan tanggal lahir nya agar lebih mudah diingat? Tanggal lahir naruto? baiklah tidak ada salahnya mencoba' batin sasuke kemudian memasukan angka 1010 yaitu tanggal lahir naruto pada tanggal 10 bulan ke sepuluh

Password salah

" sial lalu apa? Tidak mungkinkan ini tanggal lahir si anak anjing dan rusa pemalas itu kan? atau jangan- jangan tanggal lahir pamannya atau mungkin orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal? Damn it. Aku tidak tahu tanggal lahir mereka." Ujar sasuke kemudian ia menyerah untuk memikirkan apa kemungkinan kata sandi hp naruto dan mulai memasukan beberapa angka secara acak. Tapi setelah 15 menit mencoba ia masih belum juga bisa menemukan password yang benar.

' tunggu, jangan-jangan' kemudian ia kembali menyalakan hp naruto dan memasukan angka 0000 dan layar menupun muncul dengan background gambar rubah dengan Sembilan ekor

" haahhh ya ampun! Seorang dobe tetaplah seorang dobe bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memakai angka itu untuk password!" ujar sasuke dengan nada mencibir juga senyuman mengejek untuk si pemilik hp itu

Kemudian ia membuka menu inbox dan mendapati beberapa kontak seperti tobi, kiba, shika, paman, hinata dan sakura. Dan ia memilih untuk membuka pesan dari kontak bernama tobi terlebih dahulu

' _Lokasi balapan malam ini ada di lereng lembah konoha dekat perbatasan jam 00:30. pain akan menjemputmu di tempat biasa jam 11 kau harus datang tepat waktu. Dan juga akan banyak pembalap dari iwagakure yang akan bergabung dalam pertandingan ini, kau harus menang naruto, aku bertaruh banyak untuk balapan kali ini.'_

Che

Setelah membaca isi pesan itu sasuke hanya mendengus pelan kemudian ia kembali melihat isi inbox naruto

' hinata? Sakura? Bukankah hinata adalah putri dari keluarga hyuuga dan sekertaris pengurus osis? sejak kapan mereka dekat? '

Lalu ia mulai membaca isi pesan itu.

' _naruto-kun anoo, ini aku hinata, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku merasa senang karna kau slalu menolongku. Arigatou nee naruto-kun'_

' _naruto-kun sayang sekali ya kita tidak sekelas kali ini, suasana kelas terasa aneh tanpamu. Aku harap kau tidak terlibat masalah lagi. semoga kelasmu menyenangkan'_

' _naruto-kun aku dengar kau tidak masuk sekolah? Apa kau ada masalah? Atau apa kau sakit? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja'_

Itulah segelintir pesan yang hinata kirim pada naruto. Jika diperhatikan hinata yang selalu mengirim pesan pertama kali pada naruto

'sepertinya dia menyukai si dobe' batin sasuke tersenyum, tersenyum mengejek tentunya.

Setelah itu ia mambaca pesan naruto dan sakura.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pesan dari hinata. Di sini narutolah orang yang selalu mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu pada sakura.

' _sakura chan bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang sedang_ kau lakukan?'

' _sakura-chan mau pergi ke taman dengan ku tidak? Aku sedang libur kerja, disana sedang ada pertunjukan music ayo kesana. Kau mau kan?_ '

' _kenapa setiap hari kau semakin cantik? Apa rahasiamu hehe'_

' _oyasumi sakura-chan aku tidak sabar untuk segera melihat wajah cantikmu besok '_

Itulah pesan yang naruto kirim pada sakura dan masih banyak lagi. dan dengan dinginya sakura hanya membalas dengan kata-kata _aku sedang sibuk, malas, jangan ganggu aku, tidak._ Itulah balasan-balasan yang naruto terima

'chee sombong sekali rubah ini. Dan kenapa si dobe bisa begitu menyukai wanita rubah ini.' Batin sasuke dengan perempatan siku-siku di keningnya.

"sasuke-kun makan malam sudah siap ayo kemari" teriak iruka dari luar

Sasukepun meletakan kembali hp naruto di atas meja belajarnya dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kamar naruto.

Dimeja makan ia bisa melihat naruto sudah duduk disana ia mengenakan celana pendek kotak-kotak berwarna biru juga kaos biru dengan handuk yang masih bertengger di kepala naruto menutupi rambut basahnya

" ayo cepat duduk dan kita makan" ujar iruka kemudian mereka memulai acara makan malam mereka

" kenapa kau memilih untuk tinggal sendirian sasuke? Apa kau tidak takut dan merasa kesepian?" Tanya iruka memulai pembicaraan di tengah acara makan malam mereka

" aku berpikir untuk hidup mandiri saja. Dan aku merasa lebih nyaman jika aku hidup sendiri." Jawab sasuke

" aahh, kau tipe orang yang senang menyendiri ya? Kalau begitu gawat" ujar iruka

" maksud anda?"

" jika kau tipe orang yang senang menyendiri mungkin kau tidak akan cocok belajar dengan naruto. Dia ini kebalikan darimu, kau tahukan dia ini tipe orang yang selalu berisik. Bagaimana ini? Kau pasti akan merasa terganggu dan terbebani oleh naruto" jawab iruka dengan nada khawatir

" tidak apa-apa kalau soal itu aku pasti bisa menyesuaikan diri, aku juga tidak pernah merasa terganggu oleh naruto. Menurutkuku naruto sangat lucu dan unik"

Orang yang di bicarakan hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan mendeathglare kearah sasuke

" syukurlah. Aku harap kalian bisa cocok"

"hm, aku rasa kami akan cocok" ucap sasuke membalas deathglare naruto dengan seringaian terpasang di wajahnya

' firasatku mengatakan kalau orang ini sangat berbahaya, aku harus hati-hati padanya' batin naruto

Pukul 11 malam naruto masih terjaga dan bahkan ia sedang siap-siap untuk pergi. Ia memakai celana jeans hitam dengan sweater orange kesayangannya dan tas punggung yang sudah terpasang rapi ia perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat-lihat ke sekelilingya. Semua lampu di rumah itu telah mati begitu pula lampu kamar pamannya (disini rumah naruto hanya satu lantai mengerti anak-anak? *dilempar sandal oleh para readers*).

'yosh sepertinya paman sudah tidur, sekarang waktunya pergi ' batin naruto menutup pintu dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya

Kemudian ia membuka jendela kamarnya yang menghadap ke arah taman belakang rumah naruto dan mengendap endap keluar dari kamar itu lewat jendela. Setelah di luar ia kembali menutup jendela itu perlahan-lahan dan berjalan berjingjit setenang mungkin melompati pagar dan berhasil keluar ruamah

' maafkan naru paman, tapi naru harus melakukan ini.' Batin naruto. Di wajahnya terlihat raut penyesalan.

Setelah itu ia pergi berlari menuju kearah taman yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya itu tak lama kemudian ia sampai dan melihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk di sebuah motor dan melemparkan helm padanya untunglah helm itu berhasil ditangkapnya hingga tidak mengenai wajah tampan-manis milik naruto

" kau terlambat" teriaknya kesal sambil menyalakan mesin motornya

"haha gomen, gomen" ujar naruto dengan senyum lima jari andalannya. Ia memakai helm yang tadi ia tangkap dan duduk dibelakang pria yang berhasil saku-chan identifikasi sebagai mahluk bernama pain.

Motor itu pun berjalan kencang meninggalkan taman

Malam semakin larut dan udara terasa udara malam yang dingin , hawa sepipun semakin terasa. Tapi di suatu tempat di dekat lereng lembah konoha hal itu tidaktejadi sama sekali. Banyak motor dan mobil mewah yang terparkir dengan pemuda yang kebanyakan memakai jaket kulit dan pemudi yang berpakaian seksi yang seakan tidak merasakan hawa dingin sama sekali. Suara music terdengar sangat keras dan dapat tercium aroma minuman keras dari minuman yang dipegang oleh kebanyakan orang yang hadir di tempat itu.

sebuah motor berwarna jingga memasuki tempat itu dan berhenti di dekat kerumunan beberapa orang

" kenapa kalian lama sekali? Balapannya akan di mulai 10 menit lagi un" ujar pria bersurai pirang panjang dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya a.k.a deidara

" tenanglah dei, masih banyak waktu yang tersisa" pain membuka helmnya dan turun dari motornya bersama naruto

"tapi tetap saja un" ujar deidara memajukan bibirnya dan mendekati naruto " ayo cepat ganti jaket dan sepatumu, kau sungguh tidak stylish jika balapan dengan tampilan seperti itu naru."

"iya, iya aku tahu " ucap naruto. Ia membuka tasnya dan mengganti sweater orange dan sepatu sneakers berwarna orangenya dengan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan juga sepatu kulit tali berwarna hitam yang ia bawa dalam tasnya

Kemudian datanglah seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam dengan bekas luka bakar di wajah sebelah kanan a.k.a tobi

" kunci motor dan helmmu" lempar tobi yang berhasil di tangkap naruto

" hmm, sankyuu tobi" ujar naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari ke arah pria itu

" aku bertaruh banyak untuk ini naruto, pastikan kalau kau menang. Kau mengerti? "ucap tobi dengan suara yang tegas

" sepertinya kau terlalu khawatir tobi, bukankah naruto selalu menang dalam setiap balapan yang dia ikuti." Ucap pain menepuk pelan pundak ketua ganknya itu

" hhm, itu benar un, kau terlalu khawatir" timpal deidara

" tenang saja aku akan berusaha sebisa ku untuk memenangkan balapan ini. Aku akan berusaha agar tidak mengecewakanmu" ujar naruto dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya

"baiklah cepat kau panaskan motor dan segera bersiap" ujar pain sambil menunjuk kearah jalan yang mulai di isi oleh para pembalap yang akan di ikuti perwakilan masing-masing regu

Balapan liar di konoha memang sering terjadi dan di ikuti oleh banyak gank anak-anak nakal seperti akatsuki, gank yakuza ataupun para pembalap individu. Dengan syarat mepertaruhkan uang dan pembalap yang memenangkan balapan itu akan menerima semua uang hasil taruhan. Dan uang taruhan yang di ajukanpun bukan main-main, melainkan jumlah uang yang cukup banyak sehingga akan sangat menguntungkan bagi pemenang. Begitu pula gank akatsuki, kali ini mereka juga mempertaruhkan uang yang cukup banyak mengingat popularitas akatsuki yang sudah mulai di kenal sebagai sekelompok anak nakal yang jago berkelahi dan balapan. Tempat balapan selalu berubah-ubah dan tak jarang juga acara balapan selalu terganggu oleh para polisi yang berusaha menangkap mereka.

Di jalanan naruto sudah bersiap dengan motor berwarna kuning yang tentu saja bukan miliknya. Ia meminjam motor deidara setiap kali ia balapan. Pain selalu menawarkan naruto agar menggunakan motor miliknya. Tapi naruto menolak dan lebih memilih motor milik deidara. Dengan alasan karna motor deidara berwarna kuning yang mana merupakan warna kesukaan naruto, tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah karna deidara merupakan anak dari salah satu konglomerat yang ada di konoha, jadi jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada motornya deidara bisa dengan mudah memperbaiki motornya atau bahkan membeli motor baru. Dan juga karna deidara lah satu-satunya anggota akatsuki yang menurut naruto berprilaku lembut dan slalu baik padanya

Ada 15 orang yang mengikuti balapan kali ini. Dan wajah-wajah itu tidak terlalu asing bagi naruto. Tapi ada seseorang yang berhasil menarik perhatian naruto yaitu seorang pemuda dengan helm berwarna biru tua yang ia kenakan dan juga motor Yamaha YZR-M1 berwarna biru tua senada dengan helm yang ia kenakan. Perawakan pemuda itu kurang lebih sama dengan naruto

'rasanya aku baru pertama kali melihatnya? Mungkin dia pembalap baru dari iwagakure. Lihatlah motornya. Bukankah itu motor keluaran terbaru? Wow sugooi mungkin dia orang yang sangat kaya sehingga bisa memilik motor itu. padahal harganya sangat mahal. Sudahlah naru, focus kau harus menang dalam balapan ini yosshhhh' batin naruto dan mulai menyalakan mesin motornya. Begitu pula para pembalap lainnya yang juga sudah siap untuk mengikuti perlombaan ini

Seorang gadis berambut pendek sebahu dengan pakaian seksinya berjalan menuju ke tengah jalan dan berada tepat di tengah-tengah para pembalap. Ia mulai mengibarkan bendera yang ia pegang di tangannya sambil berputar-putar. Sorak-sorak penonton yang ada disekeliling mulai bergema. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara peluit yang bersamaan dengan kibaran bendera kearah bawah oleh si gadis berpakaian seksi. Tepat saat itu semua motor yang sudah ada di arena mulai memagut gas motor mereka dan meninggalkan garis start dengan kecepatan penuh.

Lintasan balapan kali ini cukup berbahaya karna jalannya yang terletak didekat jurang, jalan dengan banyak belokan tajam dan sama sekali tidak ada penerangan selain dari lampu motor.

Balapan baru saja di mulai semua motor melaju dengan kecepatan maksimal begitu pula dengan naruto. Ia sudah hafal dengan jelas lintasan balapan kali ini karna ia pernah ikut balapan disini. lintasannya memutar lereng lembah konoha dengan jalan yang memutar dan kembali ke tempat semula

Saat ini naruto berada di posisi tiga terakhir. Lintasan selanjutnya merupakan lintasan dengan tikungan tajam yang berbelok. Dengan kecepatan penuh naruto melewati belokan itu dan berhasil melewati 4 pembalap sekaligus. Naruto tidak menurunkan kecepatannya sekalipun, saat ini dia sudah sampai setengah lintasan dan ia berhasil melewati para pembalap lainnya. Garis finish hanya tinggal beberapa mil lagi, tapi ada satu masalah yang harus naruto hadapi yaitu saat ini ia berada di posisi kedua dengan seorang laki-laki dengan motor Yamaha YZR-M1 berwarna biru tua berada di depannya

' sial, aku harus mengejar anak baru itu. jika tidak aku akan kalah dalam balapan kali ini' ujar naruto sambil terus memacu motornya dengan kecepatan penuh

Garis finish sudah berada tepat di depan mata. Tapi naruto masih tetap berada tepat di belakang si pembalap baru itu

'shit. Damn it. Sudah tidak ada waktu. Jika begini sudah pasti kalau aku akan kalah. Chikuso, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana aku menghadapi tobi nanti' batin naruto yg berusaha untuk menyusul pembalap baru itu.

Tapi saat ini garis finish tepat berada di depan mata mereka. Dan dua motor berhasil melewati garis finish hampir di waktu yang bersamaan. Tapi motor yang pertama sampai adalah motor berwarna biru tua dengan diikuti motor berwarna kuning tepat di belakangnya. Sorak sorai dari para penoton menyambut kedatangan mereka.

Naruto turun dari motornya, ia melepas helmnya. Wajah murung, takut dan menyesal ditunjukkan oleh wajah yang biasanya tampan-manis itu. ia berjalan gontai menuju ke arah gank akatsuki. Ia bisa melihat dan merasakan bahwa saat ini tobi sedang marah besar kepadanya, bukan hanya tobi yang terlihat marah tapi juga anggota akatsuki lainnya yang terlihat kecewa dengan naruto. Kecuali deidara, ia terlihat khawatir pada naruto karna ia tahu dengan pasti apa yang akan tobi lakukan pada naruto setelah ini

" go, gomen.." ujar naruto dengan wajah tertunduk berjalan ke arah tobi. Tapi belum selesai naruto bicara tobi langsung memukul dengan keras tepat di wajah naruto yang berhasil membuat naruto terjatuh

Tobi berjongkok tepat di depan naruto yang terduduk akibat pukulannya. Ia menjambak rambut naruto yang menunduk agar melihat tepat ke arahnya

" apa yang kau lakukan naruto? Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu kalau kau harus memenangkan pertandingan kali ini" ujar tobi sambil menghajar kembali naruto

Darah segar terlihat di ujung bibir naruto begitu pula dengan lebam yang sudah memenuhi wajah naruto

"kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku hah?" bentak tobi dan kembali memukuli bahkan menendang tubuh naruto yang saat ini hanya bisa terbaring di tanah sambil memegangi kepalanya

Naruto bisa saja membalas pukulan yang di berikan oleh tobi karna ia juga anak yang jago dalam berkelahi. Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menerima semua pukulan tobi

" nee tobi, su sudahlah aku rasa naruto sudah mengerti, dia sudah babak belur." Ujar deidara

"DIAM" bentak tobi sambil terus memukuli naruto

' na, naru..' batin deidara yang tidak tega melihat naruto yang terus di pukuli oleh tobi

Seorang laki-laki dengan helm berwarna biru tua memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh tobi kepada naruto. Laki-laki itu adalah orang yang telah berhasil memenangkan balapan kali ini. Dengan tangan yang terkepal erat ia menghampiri kerumunan gank akatsuki itu

" hentikan" ucapnya yang masih menggunakan helmnya

Mendengar suara asing tobipun menghentikan pukulannya pada naruto dan melihat kea rah suara itu

'suara ini..' batin naruto memerhatikan wajah laki-laki asing yang terhalang oleh helm itu

"siapa kau? Ada urusan apa kau dengan kami?" bentak tobi

" hm, aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian. Urusanku hanya dengan orang yang kau pukuli itu" jawabnya tenang

"siapa kau?" Tanya tobi

"kenapa kau memukulinya?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"itu bukanlah urusanmu. Sepertinya kau anak baru di sini. Aku ucapkan selamat untuk kemenanganmu. Tapi jangan senang dulu bocah. Lain kali tidak akan ada lagi kemenangan untukmu" ucap tobi sambil menyeringai kearah laki-laki itu

"itu menjadi urusanku jika ini menyangkut naruto " ujar laki-laki itu

" memangnya kau siapa naruto" timpal pain yang mulai penasaran dengan laki-laki itu

" karna mulai sekarang naruto akan menjadi milikku. Jadi aku tidak ingin kalian mengganggu naruto lagi"

" milikmu? Huh? HAHAHA HAHAHA kau itu sepertinya sudah gila. Naruto itu anggota gank ku jadi aku berhak melakukan apapun padanya . bahka jika aku mau aku bisa membunuhnya" ujar tobi

"kau memukulinya karna ia tidak bisa memenangkan uang ini kan? Baiklah karna aku tidak membutuhkannya akan aku berikan pada kalian sebagai gantinya aku akan membawa naruto" ucap laki-laki itu menunjukan uang hadiah yang ia terima tadi dan melemparkannya kearah tobi.

Uang itu berhamburan tepat di depan mata anggota akatsuki

Tbc. . . . .

Minna lama ya updatenya? Hehe gomenne akhir-akhir ini saku lagi sibuk (padahal yang dilakuin Cuma nonton FTWD sama TROS hihihi *plak*)

Karna banyak yang mengeluh fict ini pendek sekarang saku coba buat panjang deh. Jangan bilang kalau ini masih kurang panjang! Ceritanya makin gak seru dan gaje ya -,- tapi mudah-mudahan masih ada yang mau baca. Dan jangan mengeluh soal typooooooooo please *pasang puppy eyes no jutsu*. Ko disini sasuke jadi mirip sai ya? Suka senyum-senyum gaje gitu! Haha tenang aja ada alasan ko untuk hal itu

Nah kalo gitu review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Gak nyangka deh bakal ada yang suka sama cerita Gaje buatan Saku hahaha arigatou nee ^^

sekarang balas review dulu..

 **Aiko Vallery** : iya ini dilanjut, ha'I arigatou nee ^^

 **Elysifujo** : makasih udah suka ^^ eeeeeeee gomenne nanti Saku perbaiki lagi. arigatou nee ^^

 **Choikim1310** : ya begitulah hehe :P iya ini juga lanjut. Arigatou nee udah ngertiin ^^ *nangis terharu*

 **Dahlia** **Lyana Palevi** : ha'I ini di lanjut. Baca ya ^^

 **Indah605** : masa? Oke ini di lanjut. Arigatou nee ^^

Makasih banget buat yang udah review. Review kalian adalah sumber semangat buat Saku -.^ terus baca fict gaje Saku ini ya ^^

.

.

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Desclaimer :** Masashi sensei mangaka yang paling keren setelah Aoyama sensei, Yoshihiro sensei, Shiraishi yuki sensei, Tsugumi sensei,Kazuki sensei, Seimaru sensei juga Tanabe sensei * di timpug sama batu oleh pengikut Masashi sensei* haha gomen Cuma bercanda di hati Saku Aoyama sensei sama Shiraishi sensei yang tebaik ko setelah itu baru deh Masashi sensei *plak*

Pairing : SasuNaru tak lama lagi momen mereka berdua akan muncul ko juga ShikaKIba , sabar ya

Warning : Au, OOC, penulisan yang buruk dan tidak sesuai EYD, cerita agak garing dan terlalu maksain. Typo dimana-mana

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, kiba, Pain : 18 tahun

Deidara :22 tahun

Tobi : 23 tahun

.

.

Langit malam tampak tenang ditaburi dengan bintang- bintang. Saat ini waktu menunjukan pukul 02:30 dini hari di kota Konoha. Naruto saat ini sedang menaiki motor berwarna biru gelap bersama dengan laki-laki yang tadi berhasil mengalahkannya dalam balapan, juga laki-laki yang berani membangkang kata-kata Tobi, Laki-laki yang menurut Naruto adalah orang yang berbahaya. dan laki-laki yang telah menolongnya dari bahaya itu merupakan laki-laki yang dia anggap orang yang paling menyebalkan yang ia kenal.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Uang yang telah dilemparkan itu berhamburan tepat di atas kepala Tobi dan berjatuhan di hadapannya juga para anggota Akatsuki lainnya. Suasana yang tadinya ramai kini berubah menjadi hening dengan semua mata menatap kearah Akatsuki. Mata semua orang yang berada disana terbelalak melihat uang yang berhamburan itu _,_ termasuk anggota Akatsuki dan juga Naruto yang masih terduduk lemas di tanah

" kau sudah mendapatkkan apa yang kau inginkan. Naruto ayo pergi" ucap laki-laki itu sambil membantu Naruto untuk berdiri .

Naruto hanya diam sambil memandang tidak percaya pada laki-laki itu. mereka pun berbalik hendak meninggalkan tempat itu

" siapa kau?" Tanya Tobi kepada laki-laki misterius itu

Laki-laki misterius yang hendak berjalan berhenti dan tersenyum. Senyuman meremehkan

" bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bisa mengenali adik sepupumu sendiri"ujar laki-laki itu berbalik kembali menghadap kearah Tobi dan membuka helmnya

Naruto membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya menatap laki-laki misterius yang telah mengalahkannya itu. "Sa,, suke" ucapnya pelan sambil terus menatap wajah Sasuke yang sudah tidak mengenakan helmnya lagi

" lama tidak jumpa Obito-Niisan ". Ujar Sasuke menyeringai kearah Tobi

Wajah Tobi mengeras dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Bukan hanya Naruto dan Tobi yang terlihat kaget, tapi juga Deidara yang telah membelalakkan matanya dengan sempurna.

"Sa…Saaa..suke?" ujar Deidara terbata sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke

"hm, lama tak jumpa" ujar Sasuke

Beberapa saat suasana hening hingga kemudian Tobi terkekeh

" hahaha hahaha Sasuke Uchiha. Aku mendengar jika kau mulai meniru Itachi. Bukan hanya sifat Itachi yang kau tiru rupannya. Tapi kau juga ingin meniru kebodohan itachi huh? Jadi dia targetmu SASUKE?" ujar Tobi dengan seringaian menyeramkan di wajahnya

Seringaian yang dari tadi menghiasi wajah Sasuke kini telah hilang digantikan dengan wajah tegas dan dingin yang dimiliki Sasuke dan juga tatapan tajam dari mata segelap langit malam yang ia miliki.

" Tobi, sudahlah biarkan mereka pergi" ujar Deidara pelan sambil melangkah mendekati Tobi

Tapi belum satu langkahpun ia pergi, tiba-tiba ada orang yang menarik tangannya dari arah belakang. Deidara berbalik arah untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menarik tangannya itu

" Danna " ujar Deidara saat ia mendapati seseorang berambut merah dengan wajah baby facenya

Sasori nama laki-laki berambut merah itu. ia menggengam erat tangan Deidara kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya

" kau tidak dalam posisi untuk bisa ikut campur Dei, jadi diamlah" ujarnya dingin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke membalas tatapan tajam Sasori

" jadi Naruto huh? HAHAHA HAHAHA HAHAHA bukankah ini sangat lucu? Kau sangat ingin menjadi mirip dengan Itachi bukan? Akan kupastikan untuk hal yang satu ini pun kau akan berakhir sama sepertinya HAHAHA HAHA" ujar Tobi sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak

Sasuke hanya diam kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya rahangnyapun mengeras

" Naruto kemarilah!." Ujar Tobi

Naruto yang tadinya memandang wajah Sasuke kini beralih memandang kearah Tobi yang memanggilnya

Naruto terdiam sebentar sambil menundukan wajahnya. Kemudian perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya kea rah Tobi. Tapi lagi-lagi sebuah tangan menariknya menghentikan langkahnya

Tangan yang mencegahnya adalah tangan Sasuke "ayo pergi"

'a.. ap,apa-apaan situasi ini?' batin Naruto

"apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja Sasuke? Akan aku pastikan bahwa kau akan berakhir sama seperti kakakmu yang bodoh itu. Naruto kemari!" bentak Tobi

Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya. Kemudian Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan pergi kesisi Tobi

Melihat Naruto yang berada disisinya Tobi hanya tersenyum meremehkan kearah Sasuke

" bukankah kau sangat ingin menjadi seperti Itachi? Ya, sekarang kau telah menjadi seperti dirinya. Kalian memang PECUNDANG"

Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya kemudian dia melangkah mendekati Tobi

"seharusnya kau tahu apa yang paling aku benci Obito-nii" kata Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan Tobi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya menunduk sehingga kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan, keduanya saling menatap tajam satu sama lain

" aku bukanlah ITACHI.."

BUGH

Terdengar suara pukulan keras. Sasuke memukul Tobi tepat di perutnya hingga berhasil mebuat Tobi menunduk

"…. Jadi jangan membandingkan aku dengannya" sambung Sasuke

Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan mata mereka. Pasalnya seorang Tobi ketua dari genk Akatsuki yang cukup terkenal diantara golongan anak-anak nakal yang bahkan bisa mengelak dengan mudah dari polisi kini tengah dipukul oleh seorang anak baru yang baru mereka lihat kali ini. Bahkan para anggota Akatsuki yang berada di sana telah merapat dan bersiap untuk menghajar laki-laki yang telah memukul ketua mereka (minus Deidara dan juga Sasori)

Tobi masih menunduk kemudian terdengar suara kekehan dari mulutnya

"hahahahaha" tawa Tobi sambil kemballi memandang kembali Sasuke. "kau telah berurusan dengan orang yang salah Sasuke, walaupun kau adalah sepupuku apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau begitu saja huh?"

Tobi melirik kebelakang kearah anak buahnya. Seakan tahu apa yang Tobi maksudkan kermudian Pain bersama dua orang lainnya langsung memegangi kedua tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam ketika ia diperlakukan seperti itu.

"apa karena bocah ini, anak sempurna seperti dirimu rela datang kemari dan mencari masalah denganku huh?" Tanya Tobi sambil menarik rambut Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya

Naruto hanya meringis. Ia sudah biasa diperlakukan kasar seperti itu oleh Tobi.

"lepaskan dia" ucap Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Tobi

Sementara Tobi malah melakukan sebaliknya. Ia menjambak rambut Naruto semakin kencang

Sasuke mulai geram ketika melihat Naruto meringis kesakitan kemudian dengan sigap ia berhasil terlepas dari dua orang yang memeganginya dan kemudian menghajar orang itu berserta Pain yang ada dibelakangnya

Sementara itu para anggota Akatsuki yang lainnyapun mulai menyerang ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke memang sangat jago berkelahi ia berhasil mengelak dan melayangkan tinjunya pada anggota Akatsuki yang saat ini tengah mengeroyokinya. Tapi sekuat apapun Sasuke saat ini mustahil untuk ia memenangkan perkelahian ini. Saat ini dia sudah babak belur dan terlihat kewalahan

' sial. Kenapa jadi begini sich? Dan kenapa juga dia malah mencari gara-gara dengan Tobi dan genknya. Lihatlah dia sekarang sudah babak belur begitu. Sial apa yang harus kulakukan. Kenapa ia mencoba untuk menolongku? Aarrrrrrrgghhh sial' batin Naruto

Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke yang saat ini sedang mencoba mengelak, membalas pukulan anggota akatsuki dan juga sedang dipukuli oleh anggota akatsuki lainnya

'aarrgghh sial' batin Naruto sambil menatap kearah Tobi yang saat ini masih menjambak rambutnya.

Naruto memegang tangan Tobi yang menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat kuat

" lepaskan aku Tobi" ucap Naruto menatap dingin kearah Tobi kemudian tanpa buang waktu lagi ia segera memukul perut Tobi dengan tangan yang satunya (memukul tepat dimana tadi Sasuke memukul Tobi). Tindakannya berhasil membuat jambakkan Tobi dirambutnya terlepas.

Kemudian Naruto segera berlari kearah kumpulan anggota Akatsuki yang sedang memukuli Sasuke dan ia juga langsung ikut dalam perkelahian itu, ia segera menghajar dengan brutal orang-orang yang mencoba untuk memukuli Sasuke

" Teme kau pikir sedang apa kau saat ini huh? Kau itu sungguh-sungguh merepotkan!" bentak Naruto sambil terus membantu Sasuke menghajar kelompok Akatsuki

" aku datang ketempat ini untuk menjemput orang Dobe, karna aku adalah partnermu. Dan juga aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kakashi sensei" jawab Sasuke disela perkelahian mereka

Perkelahian itu terus berlangsung beberapa waktu. Sasuke maupun Naruto sudah merasa kewalahan dan mereka juga tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan menang melawan para anggota Akatsuki

"kita tidak akan bisa menang melawan mereka" ujar Sasuke. Ia kini sedang saling memunggungi dengan Naruto dengan kepalan tinju ditangan mereka

Tapi tiba-tiba saja beberapa anggota Akatsuki berjatuhan babak belur kemudian terlihatlah dua orang pemuda yang menghajar anggota Akatsuk,i satu orang laki-laki bertubuh agak besar bernama jugo dan seorang lagi laki-laki berbadan agak kecil dari laki-laki yang satunya dengan gigi runcingnya Suigetsu

" yo, gomen jika kami terlambat" ucap laki-laki bernama Suigetsu sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke

" si, siapa mereka?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat kedua laki-laki asing yang membantu mereka melawan anggota Akatsuki

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata " aku ingin cepat pulang. Ayo cepat selesaikan semua ini"

Setelah kata-kata Sasuke barusan Jugo dan Suigetsu mulai menghajar para anggota Akatsuki dengan buas begitupun Sasuke juga Naruto. Berkat bantuan dari Suigetsu dan Jugo satu persatu anggota Akatsuki berhasil mereka kalahkan .

Perkelahian itu pun selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke menatap kearah Deidara yang sedang memeluk pergelangan tangan Sasori berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Tobi yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat pertandingan itu tanpa bergerak seinchipun dari tempatnya

Sasuke dan Tobi keduanya saling berhadapan cukup lama dengan deathglare andalan meraka sampai akhirnya Sasuke membungkuk mengambil helmnya yang terjatuh, kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap Tobi. Ia perlahan berjalan menuju arah Tobi yang masih berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Ia melewati Tobi yang berdiri dan melihat sebuah senyuman di wajah Tobi atau lebih tepatnya seringaian. Sasuke terus melangkah mendekati Deidara, Deidara yang melihat Sasuke semakin mendekat kearahnya memeluk lengan Sasori lebih erat sambil terus menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sasuke mendekati sebuah motor yang berada dibelakang Deidara kemudian ia mengambil sebuah tas yang tergantung di motor itu, tas milik Naruto. Sasuke mengambil tas itu dan pergi melangkah kembali ketempat Naruto

" ayo pergi." Ujar Sasuke menyerahkan tas kepada Naruto dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu di ikuti oleh Naruto, Jugo dan juga Suigetsu

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaahhh kau ini selalu saja berbuat semaumu. Bagaimana jika kami tidak datang tadi huh? " ujar Suigetsu.

Saat ini mereka berempat baru saja sampai di apartement Sasuke. Apartemen di kawasan elit yang cukup besar dan juga mewah untuk di tempati sendirian oleh seorang pelajar. Tapi itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya bagi seorang anggota keluarga Uchiha yang cukup terkenal dengan kekuasaan dan kekayaan mereka

"hm," jawab Sasuke sambil membuka jaketnya kemudian duduk dikursi. Juugo juga mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi sementara Suigetsu sudah pergi kearah dapur, sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri depan pintu

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang mematung di depan pintu

"duduklah kau pasti sangat lelah setelah perkelahian tadi" ujar Sasuke

Naruto hanya diam menatap Sasuke

"ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan" ujar Naruto menatap tajam kearah Sasuke

"hmm, aku tahu" kata Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi dan menengadahkan kepalanya kearah langit-langit ruangan itu

"Jugo ayo pergi" ujar Suigetsu yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. Ia menatap Jugo kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke dan Naruto. " jika ada yang kau perlukan jangan sungkan-sungkan menghubungi kami. Sampai jumpa besok" ujar Suigetsu mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di sebuah kursi dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu di ikuti oleh Jugo

Setelah kepergian Suigetsu dan Juugo suasana di apartement Sasuke menjadi sunyi untuk sesaat. Sasuke masih memandang langit-langit ruang tamunya sementara Naruto masih berdiri memandang Sasuke hingga suara telpon Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

Sasuke mengambil handphone yang berada di saku jaketnya kemudian ia membaca pesan yang masuk.

" bukankah banyak hal yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke ruangan lain. " akan aku jawab semua pertanyaanmu, tapi pertama-tama kita obati dulu lukamu itu"

Naruto memegangi wajahnya yang babak belur sambil meringis, kemudian mengikuti Sasuke ke arah dapur

" duduklah" kata Sasuke menunjuk kursi meja makan dengan dagunya, sementara Sasuke membuka sebuah lemari dan mengambil kotak obat yang berada disana, dia menarik kursi yang berada didepan Naruto kemudian dia duduk menghadap Naruto.

Sasuke membuka kotak itu mengambil sebuauh kapas dan meneteskan alcohol. Sasuke memeganggi dagu Naruto kemudian dia menempelkan kapas itu di sudut bibir Naruto yang terluka dan masih terlihat berdarah.

" sshhh" desis Naruto merasakan perih

Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto. Wajah yang biasanya selalu tersenyum dengan lebar kini berubah menjadi babak belur dengan banyak luka memar dimana-mana dan juga rambut yang sangat berantakan

" kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?" Tanya Naruto

Sasuke hanya diam mengambil plaster yang berada di kotak obat kemudian menempelkannya diluka naruto yang berada didekat bibir dan juga di kening Naruto

"hey Teme kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku huh?"

Sasuke masih diam sambil membereskan kotak obat

" woy Teme"

"hahhh, kau ini tidak sabaran sekali. Seharusnya kau menyuruhku mengobati lukaku dulu bukan malah bertanya padaku. Aku juga babak belur sama sepertimu Dobe dan ini semua karna aku berusaha untuk menolongmu" kata Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Kondisi Sasuke saat ini juga tidak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto. Wajah dengan lebam biru dan juga luka memar dan juga rasa sakit bagian tubuh lainnya yang terkena pukulan-pukulan dari para anggota Akatsuki

" memangnya kapan aku meminta bantuan darimu heh? Aku tidak pernah minta bantuan apapun dari seorang Teme sepertimu."

Sasuke yang berjalan kearah lemari untuk menyimpan kotak obat tersebut terhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto

"kau bilang ingin membantuku huh? Jika kau ingin membantuku kenapa kau tidak menghilang dari hidupku saja?" Naruto kini menatap Sasuke

Sasuke tetap diam sambil memandang Naruto

" jika saja kau tidak masuk kedalam kehidupanku dan mencampuri urusanku ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Jika saja kau tidak ikut dan menang dalam balapan tadi saat ini pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak akan berkelahi dengan anggota Akatsuki dan aku pasti masih akan bersama dengan Tobi dan bisa mendapatkan uang darinya. Alasan apa sampai kau melakukan semua ini? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Bahkan kita tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya" ujar Naruto, wajahnya menunduk dengan raut wajah murungnya

Sasuke kemudian kembali berjalan dan menyimpan kotak obat ke tempatnya semula

" aku kira hal yang ingin kau tanyakan adalah hubunganku dengan laki-laki yang kau sebut Tobi itu" kata Sasuke menghadap kearah Naruto

" eh?" Naruto kembali mengangkat kepalanya sambil memandang kembali kearah Sasuke. " ya aku juga ingin menanyakan hal itu. juga apa maksud pembicaraan kalian tentang kakamu Itachi itu. dan kau juga sepertinya mengenal Dei-nii"

"akan aku ceritakan tentang semuanya. Tapi tidak sekarang. Ini sudah hampir pagi dan aku sudah sangat lelah. Lebih baik sekarang kita istirahat. Itu kamarku, dan kau tidurlah dikamar itu" kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah kamarnya dan juga kamar tamu

Sasuke mengambil segelas air kemudian menyerahkannya pada Naruto

" alasan aku melakukan semua ini karna mungkin aku ingin melihatmu yang dulu bisa kembali" ujar Sasuke meletakkan gelas berisi air di depan Naruto

"eh?"

"Naruto yang kutahu adalah Naruto yang selalu tersenyum dengan tulus dan hanya melakukan apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Bukanlah Naruto yang rela melakukan apapun atas dasar perintah orang lain. Aku hanyalah berusaha mengembalikan Naruto yang dulu. Bukanlah Naruto yang dulu, Naruto yang bahagia apa adanya, bukan Naruto yang berpura-pura menjadi orang yang kuat dan tegar. Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan mintalah bantuan jangan pernah kau pendam semuanya sendiri. Naruto yang aku tahu adalah Naruto yang seperti itu." ucap Sasuke panjang lebar kemudian pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu.

" hey, tu,,tunggu. Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan huh?"

'Naruto yang dulu? Memangnya siapa dia? Apa aku dulu mengenalnya? Huh, orang sok tahu. Dia pikir dia tau segalanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apapun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah ikut campur dalam hidupku dan malah membuat segalanya semakin buruk. Bastard Teme menyebalkan' pikir Naruto

.

.

" iya paman aku tahu, aku juga minta maaf karna menyuruhnya pergi pagi-pagi paman tenang saja paman tidak perlu khawatir dia akan baik-baik saja bersamaku"

'eh suara siapa itu?'batin Naruto yang saat ini masih setengah tidur. Saat ini Naruto masih terlelap dalam tidurnya hingga ia mendengar suara seseorang . matanya masih terpejam kemudia ia menggeliat

' eh? Aku baru sadar kalau kasurku ini empuk dan juga sangat nyaman' ia kemudian bangkit dan duduk dengan mata masih terpejam. Kemudian….

Kedip kedip

Naruto membuka matanya hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sesosok pria bersurai raven barmata onyx sedang memegangi handphonenya

"AAAAGGHHHH APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI TEME?" Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Sasuke

"ck dasar Dobe, apa kau selalu seberisik ini? Apa yang aku lakukan disini? Ini rumahku baka! Aku berhak melakukan apapun disini" jawab Sasuke kemudian melemparkan handphone kepada Naruto

"pamanmu menelponmu dari pagi. Aku sudah membuat alasan padanya bahwa kau sedang bersamaku dan akan menginap disini beberapa hari. Sebaiknya kau segera telpon dia, dia sangat khawatir" ujar Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar itu

' eehhh? Apa yang terjadi?' batin Naruto kemudian ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ini bukanlah kamarnya ruangan bernuansa biru ini tentulah bukan kamarnya. 'ah, benar juga aku saat ini sedang berada di rumah Teme. bagaimana aku bisa lupa.'

Kemudian ia melihat layar handphonenya ia melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 17:29

' apa? Sudah sesore ini? Berapa lama aku tidur?' batin Naruto sambil meregangkan badannya

Ia kembali menatap layar ponsel ada 105 panggilan tidak terjawab dari pamannya, 11 dari Kiba juga 82 pesan masuk

' wow! Banyak sekali. Sepertinya aku berada dalam masalah besar' batin Naruto menatap horror daftar panggilan tak terjawab di handophonenya

Kemudian ia segera menelpon Pamannya

" _YA BOCAH! KAU INI SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH.."_ teriak Iruka sesaat ia mengangkat telpon itu

"aaghhh Paman kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu"

" _kau membuatku hampir mati berdiri kau tahu! Pergi menghilang sejak pagi buta dan tidak menjawab satupun panggilanku."_ Ujar Iruka dengan nada membentak

' sial apa yang harus kukatakan pada Paman!' batin Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi

"ah, gomen gomen. Sebenar aaaa,aakkuu tadi itu aku.." ujar Naruto terbata bingung harus bicara apa.

" _ya walaupun Sasuke menyuruhmu untuk segera berangkat kau harusnya membangunkanku dulu dan pamit padaku Naruto!"_ kata Iruka

"eh?"

" _apa kau tahu aku bahkan hampir menelpon polisi karna kau sama sekali tidak menjawab satupun panggilanku. Yasudahlah, Lagi pula Sasuke sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Baik-baiklah disana, jangan merepotkan temanmu kau mengerti? Dan juga selalu kabari aku. Ya sudahlah kalau masih ada yang harus Paman kerjakan"_

"hmmmmm, baiklah jangan tidur terlalu larut Paman" ujar Naruto kemudian mematikan panggilan telpon itu

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Dari luar dapat terdengar suara beberapa orang dan juga suara tv. Naruto dapat mengenali suara siapa itu, itu adalah suara orang yang telah membantunya dan Sasuke semalam dan juga suara seorang wanita yang Naruto tidak ketahui siapa.

Naruto perlahan membuka pintu kamar itu. ia melihat diruang tengah sudah ada orang-orang yang menolongnya semalam sedang duduk dibawah sambil memegang stick game, mereka saat ini sedang bermain game balap motor, Sasuke yang duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan mereka dan seorang perempuan bersurai merah dan memakai kaca mata yang sedang duduk disamping Sasuke.

Saat Naruto keluar perhatian semua orang teralih padanyanya

" lihatlah sang putri tidur sudah bangun" ujar laki-laki bergigi runcing itu

" jadi dia orangnya Naruto Uzumaki?" gadis yang duduk disampin Naruto itu berdiri sambil memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dengan nada bicara tidak suka

" yoo perkenalkan aku Suigetsu, yang ada disampingku Jugo dan gadis jelek dan berisik disamping Sasuke adalah Karin" ujar Suigetsu yang langsung mendapat lemparan bantal dari Karin

" eh, a, ano namaku…" ujar Naruto terbata

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kami sudah tahu tentang dirimu." Ujar Juugo menyela ucapan Naruto

"ah.." Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" kau pasti lapar. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam apa yang ingin kau makan?" Tanya Sasuke

" tidak perlu. Lagipula aku akan pulang sekarang"

Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar

" kau akan pulang dengan wajah yang babak belur begitu?"

'ah benar juga aku mana mungkin bisa pulang dengan wajah babak belur begini. Sial' batin Naruto

"aku sudah bilang pada pamanmu tadi kalau kau akan menginap beberapa hari disini untuk mulai program belajar bersama kita. Karna itulah kau bisa tinggal disini beberapa hari. Dan pula bukankah masih banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku tentang kejadian semalam."

"ya, memang masih banyak yang ingin aku ketahui tentang hubunganmu dengan Tobi tapi.." kata Naruto terdiam

"kalian ingin makan apa?" Tanya Sasuke

" tenang saja untuk makan malam aku yang akan membuatnya, aku sudah membawa bahan-bahannya. Tunggu sebentar ya aku akan mulai memasak" ujar Karin bangkit melangkah kearah dapur

"jangan masukkan racun kedalam makanannya kau mengerti!" teriak Suigetsu

"aku memasak hanya untuk Sasuke-kun bukan untuk kalian" balas Karin dari arah dapur

Sugetsu hanya tertawa kemudian melanjutkan gamenya dengan Juugo

"duduklah sambil menunggu makanan siap" kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang berdiri mematung

Naruto mendengarkan kata-kata Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa di belakang Sugetsu

" kapan kau akan menceritakan smuanya?" Tanya Naruto

" setelah makan malam" balas Sasuke dengan suara dingin

" oh ya, aku ingin berterima kasih kepada kalian karna sudah menolong kami semalam" kata naruto

"tenang saja. Itu memang sudah kewajiban kami untu menolong Sasuke" jawab Suigetsu

" kalian teman dekat Sasuke?"

" ya, bisa dibilang begitu karna mungkin hanya kami teman-teman yang dia milikki"

Sasuke mendeathglare kea rah Suigetsu, Suigetsu hanya tertawa

" hanya kalian? Sasuke memiliki banyak teman di sekolah. Dia selalu dikelilingi banyak orang di sekolah karna dia sangat poppuler dan juga ramah kepada orang lain" jelas Naruto

Suigetsu dan Jugo yang sedang asik bermain game kini menghentikan kembali permainan mereka dan menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto

" ramah? HAHAHA bagaimana mungkin manusia es bisa bersikap ramah." Suigetsu kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak

Sasuke meletakkan gelas yang ia pegang dengan cukup keras ke atas meja sambil mendaethglare kearah Suigetsu.

"urusai" kata Sasuke dengan suara dingin.

"haha just kidding " ujar Suigetsu kembali memegang sticknya dan melanjutkan permainan

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"kau mau kemana?" Tanya Juugo

"mandi" jawab Sasuke sambil pergi

Sesaat keadaan kembali tenang yang terdengar hanyalah suara game dari TV

"Sasuke yang kau kenal di sekolah. Bukanlah dia yang sesungguhnya" ujar Juugo tiba-tiba sambil meletakkan kembali Sticknya dan menatap kearah Naruto

"eh?"

.

.

Tbc.

Waahh, akhirnya update juga. Lama? Haha gomenne. Saku lagi terguncang dan juga berduka. Salah satubCharacter favorit Saku di TWD kembali meninggal. Uwwaaaahhhhh Saku gak bisa berhenti nangis, apalagi pas liat opening TWD udah gak ada nama STEVEN YEUN (T.T) jadi otak Saku agak ngeblank deh hehe gomenne. Dan minta doanya juga ya semoga keajaiban terjadi pada Glenn hingga Glenn gak jadi mati hehe (^3^)

Kalo gitu sekarang waktunya Saku ucapin….

Review please ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hoi hoi Saku kembali ^^

Sekarang bales review dulu ya

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : iya jahat banget :3 ini chap selanjutnya. Dibaca yaaaa.. dan jangan lupa buat ninggalin jejak lagi di kolom review. Arigatou ^^

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobee-Nii** : HAAA'IIIIII

 **Choikim 1310** : yaaaa gitu deh, semuanya akan terjawab ko secara perlahan-lahan. Baca terus ya ^^

 **Mifta cinya** : haaa'iiii hehe

 **Aiko Vallery** : ha'I arigatou nee dukungannya, baca terus ya ^^

 **Elysifujo** : iya ada benang merah tak terlihat diantara mereka hahaha. Nanti akan terjawab ko ditunggu ya ^^

Arigatou nee yang udah mau ninggalin jejak di kotak review, domo arigatou minna ^^ terus baca cerita gaje bin abal ini ya..

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Naruto baru masuk ke kamar, setelah makan malam bersama dengan Sasuke dan teman-temannya ia langsung mandi dan juga sekarang ia berganti pakaian menggunakan celana pendek hitam dan kaos berwarna biru yang tentunya milik Sasuke.

Naruto duduk dipinggir ranjang, ia bisa menghirup aroma mint dari kaos yang ia pakai, aroma yang sama dengan aroma Sasuke yang ia hirup saat ia di bonceng oleh Sasuke. entah kenapa aroma ini bisa membuat Naruto lebih tenang.

Dan kini pikiran Naruto kembali pada saat sebelum makan malam. Naruto kembali mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Jugo dan juga Suigetsu

 _ **Flashback**_

"eh?"

Naruto menatap Jugo tidak mengerti

"memang bagaimana sikap Sasuke di sekolah?" tanya Sugetsu

" entahlah aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, bisa dibilang aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya secara baik. Tapi menurut temanku Sasuke adalah siswa teladan, Berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan di segani banyak orang, mempunyai nilai-nilai tertinggi di sekolah, anak yang ramah dan selalutersenyum pada orang lain dan ia mempunyai banyak sekali penggemar yang selalu mengelilinginya. Ya bisa dibilang dia adalah sosok pangeran sekolah." Jelas Naruto mengingat-ngingat kembali apa yang pernah diceritakan oleh Kiba padanya.

"hmm aku mengerti, lalu bagaimana sikapnya padamu?" Suigetsu kembali bertanya pada Naruto

" eh?padaku? e,entahlah, menurutku dia tidaklah seperti itu. Menurutku dia itu sangat dingin, menyebalkan, suka bertindak seenaknya, orang yang keras kepala, orang yang tidak takut apapun. Menurutku dia orang yang seperti itu"

"eeeeee? Kau ini aneh sekali Naruto bukan kah kau bilang kalau dia orang yang sangat ramah?" Tanya Suigetsu sambil menyeringai

"I,itu… entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padaku, tunggu… tapi bukankah sikapnya juga dingin pada kalian? Benarkan?"

" karna memang seperti itulah Sasuke yang sebenarnya" jawab Jugo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kelayar TV.

Suigetsu hanya tertawa dan juga mengalihkan pandangangnnya kearah TV

"jika di ibaratkan dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tersesat, ketakutan dan sangat kesepian"

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Sasuke yang sebenarnya? Haahhh aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud mereka berdua" ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas

Saat ini pikirannya berusaha untuk memahami perkataan Suigetsu dan Juga Jugo

' apa mungkin dia itu sebenarnya mempunyai kepribadian ganda? Haaahhhh apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Hal yang seperti itukan hanya ada di film-film. Tapi, bagaimana jika memang seperti itu? Bagaimana jika si Teme yang senang ikut campur itu juga memiliki kepribadian seorang psychopath?'

Saat sedang asik melamun tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar itu terbuka, menunjukan Sasuke yang berada di ambang pintu.

Naruto yang sedang berpikiran buruk tentang Sasuke seketika langsung kaget ketika melihat Sasuke.

" kenapa dengan ekspresi wajahmu itu? Seakan kau habis melihat hantu saja" ujar Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam kamar.

" e,eeh? Tidak aku hanya kaget saja karna kau tiba-tiba saja membuka pintu. Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu itu terlebih dulu. Lagi pula untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Naruto

"banyak yang harus dibicarakan antara kita. Bukankah kau bilang ingin bertanya banyak hal padaku"

Naruto hanya diam dan bangkit dari duduknya

Kemudian mereka berjalan keluar dan duduk dimeja makan di dapur

" jadi dari mana kau akan menjelaskannya?" tanya Naruto

"hm, aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun. Aku hanya akan menjawab pertanyaanmu saja" jawab Sasuke dengan sikap coolnya

Naruto yang melihat sikap angkuh Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih

" baiklah kalau begitu, apa hubunganmu dengan Tobi? Kau terlihat seakan-akan mengenal baik Tobi." Tanya Naruto

"dia adalah kakak sepupuku" jawab Sasuke

Naruto yang hendak bicara kembali hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut yang terbuka saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke

"a,a,a,APA? SEPUPUMU? TA, TAPI BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN?" ucap Naruto yang lebih tepatnya disebut teriakkan

" Dobe, suaramu itu bisa membuat telinga orang lain tuli seketika kau tahu?"

"hei Teme aku serius! Apakah Tobi benar-benar kakak sepupumu? Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal sama sekali kau tahu!"

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat tingkah Naruto yang mencak-mencak

"nama aslinya adalah Obito Uchiha salah satu sepupuku," jelas Sasuke

"ta,tapi kenapa? Jika memang dia adalah sepupumu kenapa dia menyuruh Akatsuki untuk menyerangmu? Kenapa ia membiarkan mu di hajar semalam? Itu tidak mungkin"

" kau ini benar-benar baka Dobe."

"YYYAAA berhentilah menghinaku Teme dan jawab dengan serius pertanyaanku tadi!" bentak Naruto kesal.

"memangnya kenapa kau fikir bahwa itu tidak mungkin? Kenapa kau berfikir Obito tidak akan membiarkan mereka memukuliku huh?"

"karna dia sepupumu…"

" walaupun kami sepupu bukan berarti hubungan kami baik Dobe, hubungan kami sama sekali jauh dari kata baik. Bahkan bisa dibilang kalau kami saling membenci." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara pelan

Naruto yang menyadari perbedaan pada suara Sasuke pun terdiam. Memikirkan perkataan Sasuke, _walaupun mereka adalah sepupu bukan berarti hubungan mereka baik._

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto

"hm, hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Sasuke

" eh? Tidak, masih banyak yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa kau mengenal Dei-nii? Lalu apa maksud percakapan mu dengan Tobi? Dan siapa itu Itachi? Apa dia kakakmu? Apa maksud perkataan kalian? Dan kenapa Tobi menyangkut pautkannya denganku?"

Sasuke hanya bisa speechless saat Naruto membrondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Bukannya menjawab ia malah mendekati Naruto dan menjitak kepalanya cukup keras

"AAA I,ITTAIII! Teme kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku HUH?" Bentak Naruto dengan teriakkan super cemprengnya

" aku memang menyuruhmu untuk bertanya. Tapi tidak sekaligus seperti itu."

Wajah Naruto memasang mode kesal. Yaitu kedua pipi dikembungkan dan bibir yang sedikit maju dengan tangan yang sibuk mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang mendapaat jitakan gratis dari Sasuke

Tersenyum.

Senyuman tipis terukir diwajah porselen Sasuke saat melihat tingkah laku Naruto, Tapi senyuman itu tidak bertahan lama. Sasuke kembali duduk dan menundukan kepalanya

" Deidara, aku mengenalnya." Kata Sasuke

Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke, melihat Sasuke yang terduduk menundukan kepalanya

" dia adalah teman Itachi, ya Itachi adalah kakak laki-lakiku. Dia bahkan dulu pernah bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Aniki no baka terlibat masalah dengan Tobi dan juga Deidara. Aku tidak ingin membahas satu halpun yang bersangkutan dengan kakakku. Lalu Naruto…" ucap Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya

Onyx bertemu Saphire.

Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat tanpa bicara apapun.

"…. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau terlibat dalam masalah lagi. Baik itu dengan Tobi atau siapapun. Hiduplah menjadi dirimu sendiri, jangan pernah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak ingin kau lakukan." Sambung Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Naruto lembut

DHEG.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh Naruto karna saat ini tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa ia gerakan. Ingin sekali ia bicara sesuatu tapi tak satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dan matanya tak bisa terlepas dari mata berwarna hitam itu.

'a, apa ini? Perasaan apa ini?' batin Naruto

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya

" aku lelah, kemarin aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur, Oyasumi Dobe. jangan tidur terlalu larut, besok kita harus pergi kesekolah." Kata Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi kea rah kamarnya

Setelah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Naruto masih asik diam terpaku.

"hhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto menghela nafas panjang, karna sesaat tadi ia merasa sangat sulit untuk bernafas.

"apa yang salah denganku?" tanyanya sambil memegangi dadanya.

Dadanya kini masih berdegup cukup kencang walau tidak sekencang saat Sasuke menatapnya tadi.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di dalam mobil ferari berwarna biru dongker yang terntu saja milik Sasuke Uchiha. Mereka berangkat bersama kesekolah.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk beriringan kedalam kelas tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Sasuke yang tetap memasang wajah stoic andalannya dan Naruto yang juga terdiam sambil beberapa kali melirik kearah Sasuke

Begitu sesampainya di kelas mereka langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi mereka tidak mempedulikannya dan duduk di bangku masing-masing

"a, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu babak belur begini? Ka,kau berkelahi dengan siapa? Dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba terbata.

Wajah kiba kini terlihat begitu panic dan khawatir pada sahabatnya. Bagaimana tidak khawatir, setelah kemarin seharian Naruto tidak masuk sekolah dan sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi kini Naruto kembali dengan wajah yang masih terlihat jelas memar dan juga lebam. Keadaan Sasuke juga tidak jauh beda dengan Naruto.

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan suara dingin

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hahaha, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya terlibat perkelahian biasa saja" kata Naruto

"apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Akatsuki lagi?" Tanya Kiba

"eh, itu, ti, tidak kok"

"haaahh, apa kau pikir aku ini bodoh Naruto? Tentu saja ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan kelompok sialan itu. kau selalu saja kembali dengan wajah babak belur setiap kali kau bertemu dengan mereka." Ujar KIba menatap nyalang ke arah Naruto

Naruto hanya diam, ia sudah biasa mendengar kemarahan KIba, karna setiap kali ia pulang babak belur rumah KIbalah tempatnya untuk pulang dan menyembunyikan semua yang terjadi dari pamanya.

"ayo bicara di tempat lain. Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku dan kau…" ujar KIba beralih menatap Sasuke. " melihat wajahmu yang babak belur dan Naruto yang keluar dari mobilmu, kau juga harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi." Lanjut KIba dengan suara yang penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

Mereka berempatpun meninggalkan kelas dan berjalan mengikuti Kiba keatap Sekolah

Sesampainya di atap Kiba langsung menatap Naruto.

"bukankah sudah kubilang berhenti menemui mereka. Berhenti menuruti apa kata mereka. Kita bisa mencari solusi lain jika memang kau membutuhkan uang. Aku sudah berulang kali bilang padamu kalau kau bisa menggunakan uang tabunganku jika kau memang memerlukan sesuatu. KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENDENGARKAN KATA- KATAKU HUH?" bentak Kiba sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto kasar. Air mata sudah tergenang di matanya.

Naruto hanya diam sambil tersenyum maklum ke arah Kiba, ia tahu bahwa KIba saat ini sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya, karna begitulah Kiba sahabat baiknya yang selalu menyayanginya dan mengkhawatirkannya.

"gomen" kata Naruto tersenyum.

Kiba yang melihat Naruto hanya tersenyum mendecih.

"cciiihh, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini HUH? Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyiksa dirimu sendiri hanya demi uang kotor dari mereka HUH?" ujar Kiba, air mata yang berusaha ia tahan kini berhasil keluar.

Naruto yang melihat air mata Kiba kaget. Selama ini ia memang terbiasa melihat KIba marah karna masalahnya dengan Akatsuki, tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Kiba mengangis karnanya.

Kiba membalikan badannya membelakangi Naruto, ia tidak mau sahabatnya itu melihat sisi lemahnya. Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan air matanya tapi tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, ia mendongakkan kepala dan mendapati Shikamaru yang sedang tersenyum tipis kemudian menggenggam erat sebelah tangannya.

" terima kasih karna kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku, tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi." ujar Naruto pelan.

Kiba yang mendengar perkataan Naruto membelalakan matanya, tubuhnya menegang dan ia semakin menggenggam erat tangan Shikamaru.

"a,apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada suara yang bergetar dan perasaan takut.

"karna aku sudah keluar dari Akatsuki". Jawab Naruto dengan senyum berkembang di wajahnya

Semantara KIba dan Shikamaru yang mendengarnya mengerjapkan mata tak percaya

" BENARKAH?" teriak KIba menghampiri Naruto kemudian mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto

" I,iya, aku serius. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi, kau mengerti?" ucap Naruto dengan senyum lima jari andalannnya

"tapi bagaimana kau bisa keluar begitu saja? Apa lagi mengingat sikap keras kepalamu yang berusaha membiayai seluruh hidupmu dan pamanmu dengan uang pemberian mereka itu?" Tanya Shikamaru menatap menyelidik

" sebenarnya karna seseorang.." Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke. "aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana, dan aku juga tidak ingin jika harus membuat kalian khawati terus seperti ini. Terima kasih karna kalian telah berada disisiku selama ini. Terima kasih karna kalian selalu mengkhawatirkan dan memikirkanku. Terimakasih." Ujar Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap kea rah KIba dan juga Shikamaru.

Kiba membalas senyuman Naruto, sementara Shikamaru kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya

" memangnya apa yang dia lakukan Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru dingin.

"eh?" ucap Naruto

Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling menukar death glare sementara Naruto tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

" kau terlalu curiga padaku rusa pemalas" ucap Sasuke

"ru, rusa pemalas?" ulang Kiba yang juga tidak mengerti dengan atmosphere antara Shikamaru dan juga Sasuke

"sudah lama aku tidak mendengar julukanmu itu. Naruto, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang dilakukan tuan muda Uchiha itu?" Tanya Shikamaru

"di, dia menolongku saat aku di pukuli oleh Tobi." Jawab Naruto dengan suara yang pelan

"hhhmmm, lalu apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Sasuke? Dari awal aku sudah curiga pasti ada alasan kenapa kau pindah ke kelas kami? Untuk mendekati Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru

Sasuke hanya diam kemudian melirik Naruto.

"apa alasanmu? Apa yang kau inginka darinya?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi

"hm" hanya gumaman tidak jelas itu lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang sudah cukup hafal dengan sikap pemuda raven di hadapannya hanya bisa menghela nafas begitu mendapatkan jawaban berupa gumaman tidak jelas itu

TENG TENG TENG TENG.

Suara bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"sudah bel." Ujar Kiba pelan.

" yasudahlah kita harus cepat kembali ke kelas. Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Asuma sensei, kita pasti dihukum bila terlambat." Ujar Shikamaru

" ah benar, ayo kita harus berlari ke kelas sebelum guru pemarah itu menghukum kita" ujar Naruto mulai berlari keluar begitu juga Kiba meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan tapi jika kau berniat mencelakainya aku tidak akan tinggal diam kau tahu!" acam Shikamaru

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Shikamaru

"kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan pernah mencelakainya. Tapi sebaliknya aku akan melindunginya." Ujar Sasuke menepuk pundak Shikamaru dan berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru.

Sementara Shikamaru yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya.

"a, apa mungkin?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil melihat kearah Sasuke pergi.

.

.

Kantin di KHS saat ini telah terisi penuh oleh para siswa maupun siswi yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja paling ujung di kantin.

"eer, Shika sepertinya kau mengenal Sasuke dengan baik?" Tanya Kiba di sela-sela makan mereka.

Naruto yang sedang menyantap ramennyapun terhenti dan menatap Shikamaru saat nama Sasuke disebut

"apa kau benar-benar megenalnya?" Tanya Naruto

"dia juga memanggilmu dengan sebutan rusa pemalas. Apa maksud dari perkataannya itu? dan kenapa kau sama sekali tidak marah saat dia memanggilmu seperti itu?" kini Kiba yang kembali bertanya

Haaahhhhh

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas. Ia harus segera menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dan juga Naruto jika tidak maka ia yakin sisa harinya hari ini akan terus di berondongi oleh berbagai macam pertanyaan dari Naruto maupun Kiba.

"ya aku mengenalnya. Cukup mengenal baik siapa dirinya." Jawab Shikamaru

"tapi bagaimana kau mengenalnya? Kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku." Ujar Kiba dengan pandangan penuh menyelidik terhadap Shikamaru

Shikamaru mendekatkan tangannya ke arah kening KIba, kemudian ia mendorong kening Kiba dengan telunjuknya.

"tidak mungkin jugakan aku menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi padamu. Lagi pula hal ini tidak terlalu penting menurutku" ujar Shikamaru

Sementara KIba hanya memasang wajah cemberutnya

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya? Dan sejak kapan kau mengenal Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto

"dia adalah teman masa kecilku."

"A, APAAA?" teriak Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

"ya ampun, kalian berdua ini selalu saja berisik. Lagi pula kenapa harus berteriak segala sich?" ujar Shikamaru

" teman masa kecil? Tapi selama hampir 3 tahun kita sekolah disini kau tidak pernah berbicara ataupun bertukar salam dengannya?" Tanya Kiba kembali.

"karna memang kami tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, sama sekali tidak berguna, mendokusai kau tahu? Aku dan dia hanyalah teman masa kecil karna kami hidup dilingkungan yang sama. Dan Ayahku juga merupakan salah satu kolega keluarga Uchiha, karna itulah kami bisa berteman." Jelas Shikamaru

"lalu kenapa sekarang kalian tidak kembali dekat seperti saat kalian masih kecil?" Tanya Kiba

"entahlah saat kelulusan junior School aku merasa jika dia telah berubah. Dan menurutku perubahan itu sangatlah menyebalkan."

"berubah?" Tanya Naruto

Shikamaru menatap Naruto

"ya, aku merasa kalau dia berubah. Seakan-akan dia adalah orang yang berbeda. Tapi menurutku itu hanyalah pura-pura. Dia berusaha berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, dia berusaha merubah sikapnya dan berpura-pura hidup dengan kepribadian yang berbeda dengan dirinya sendiri"

"memang dulu dia seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto

"dia itu manusia es. Sikapnya maupun hatinya sedingin pernah mau berurusan dengan orang lain yang tidak penting, selalu mengutamakan kehendaknya sendiri, tidak pernah peduli pada apapun atau siapapun yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya, selalu memasang tampang stoic andalannya bahkan tidak mau peduli pada orang lain yang ingin dekat dengannya. Dulu seluruh teman angkatan kami tidak ada yang berani untuk menyapanya apalagi berusaha dekat dengannya. Tapi sekarang dia adalah kebalikan dari dirinya yang dulu."

Naruto dan Kiba yang mendengarkan penjelas Shikamaru hanya bisa menatap Shikamaru tidak percaya.

'si,sikapnya sama seperti sikap Sasuke padaku, Suigetsu dan yang lainnya. Manusia es? Bahkan Suigetsupun menjuluki Sasuke seperti itu sama seperti Shikamaru' batin Naruto.

"aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, kenapa dia melakukan semua itu?" Tanya Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"mungkin ada hubungannya dengan kecelakaan yang di alami oleh kakaknya."

"kecelakaan kakaknya? Maksudmu Itachi?" Tanya Naruto mengingat kakak laki-laki Sasuke yang di bicarakan oleh Tobi.

"kau mengenal Itachi-nii?" kina Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"eh? Ti,tidak. Seseorang dari Akatsuki mengenali Sasuke saat dia menolongku semalam dan dia juga menyebut-nyebut bahwa Sasuke adalah adik Itachi. Tapi memangnya kecelakaan apa yang kau maksud?"

"aku tidak tahu pastinya, yang kuingat saat Itachi-nii masih SMA ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan mobil dengan temannya, pada saat itu terjadi sebuah tabrakan beruntun di jalan pegunungan yang mereka lewati, dan untuk menghindari tabrakan itu mobil yang Itachi-nii tumpangi berusaha untuk berbelok tapi pada akhirya mereka malah menabrak panggar pembatas jalan dan jatuh kejurang, bahkan mobil yang digunakanpun meledak. Tapi untung saja sebelum meledak mereka berhasik meloloskan diri dari mobil itu hingga mereka berhasil selamat, walau teman Itachi-nii mengalami luka bakar yang serius hampir disebagian tubuhnya" jelas Shikamaru

'lu,luka bakar? Apakah itu Tobi? Apakah teman yang di maksud Shikamaru adalah Obito Uchiha yaitu Tobi. Haahh benarkah itu' batin Naruto

Saat ini tatapan Naruto berubah menjadi kosong. Ia memikirkan apa yang telah di jelaskan oleh Shikamaru, bertanya-tanya apakah semua ini benar? Jika benar, apa itu maksud perkataan Sasuke semalam? Apakah itu alasan Tobi begitu membenci Sasuke dan juga kakaknya Itcahi? Tapi ada satu hal yang Naruto tidak mengerti. Kenapa ini semua berhubungan dengan Sasuke? Atau lebih tepatnya kenapa hal ini bisa merubah sikap Sasuke yang sedingin es menjadi orang yang ramah seperti saat ini.

"…. To,..ruto….Naruto" ujar Kiba menggoyang tubuh Naruto untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya

"ee?eh?" kata naruto yang berhasil tersadar dari lamunannya.

Shikamaru menatap naruto lekat, melihat mimic wajah Naruto dan gerak gerik tubuhnya yang menurutnya aneh.

"sudahlah jangan terlalu memikirkan orang itu, lagi pula ada yang lebih penting kau tahu." Ujar Kiba sambil memukul meja pelan.

"a,apa?"Tanya Naruto yang kaget oleh tindakan Kiba atau mungkin ia belum tersadar sepenuhnya dari acara melamunnya.

"kenapa kau tadi pagi turun dari mobil laki-laki itu huh?" bentak Kiba walau dengan suara pelan

"eh? I,itu sebenarnya aku menginap dirumahnya kemarin dan juga semalam"

"A,APA?, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kalian tidak dekat sama sekali? Kenapa kau sampai menginap di rumahnya segala HUH?"

"aku sudah ada di rumahnya sejak kemarin dia menolongku, bahkan ia membantuku melawan anggota Akatsuki sampai wajahnya babak belur sepertiku. Dan aku tidak mungkinkan pulang kerumah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dia mengajakku ke rumahnya dan menyuruhku untuk tinggal dulu di apartementnya sampai lukaku sembuh, ya menurutku tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal sehari atau dua hari sampai luka memar dan lebam di wajahku hilang. Setelah itu aku pasti akan langsung pulang."

"hhmm begitu" ujar Kiba sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan saja makan kita" ujar Naruto mulai memakan makanan kesukaanya yang sempat ia abaikan tadi

Sementara Shikamaru masih memandangi Naruto

'apakah mugkin?' tanyanya dalam hati

.

.

Setelah selesai makan Shika dan Kiba kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil handphone Kiba yang tertinggal dalam tasnya, semetara Naruto berjalan sendirian menuju ke arah taman belakang.

Saat berjalan menuju taman belakang manic saphirenya menangkap sosok raven yang selalu ia pikirkan sejak kemarin. Sosok itu baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan, ia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan pada beberapa orang yang masih berada di dalam ruangan.

Melihat pemuda raven itu keluar Naruto buru-buru menyembunyikan diri di balik sebuah tiang dengan mata yang tetap memperhatikan gerakan sang pemuda raven.

Kini Sasuke terus berjalan dan Narutopun terus mengikutinya. Bebrapa siswi yang berpapasan dengan Sasuke tersenyum dan menyapanya, sementara Sasuke balas tersenyum kea rah mereka. Senyumnya bukablah senyuaman lebar ataupun senyum tipis, lebih tepat jika disebut dengan senyum yang terlalu di paksakan.

"lihatlah senyumannya? Terlihat jelas kalau itu adalah senyuman yang terlalu dipaksakan. Hhhmm aku yakin, karna senyumannya berbeda dengan senyuman yang aku lihat semalam"gumam Naruto

BLUSH

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto kini di penuhi dengan rona merah ketika ia mengingat kembali senyuman hangat yang Sasuke berikan untuknya semalam

'AAHHHHH sepertinya aku sudah gila, kenapa aku terus memikirkan hal itu sih? Dan kenapa dadaku serasa berdetak lebih kencang setiap kali aku mengingat hal itu. kami-samaa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku!' batin Naruto sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat agar bisa tersadar dari lamunannya

Kembali memfokuskan kedua bola sapphirenya kearah sosok raven itu dan terus mengikutinya

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Ruang perpustakaan cukup sepi dan hanya di isi oleh beberapa siswa yang sedang membaca di bagian depan perpustakaan dimana ada kursi dan juga meja yang telah di sediakan. Sementara Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku dan berjalan kearah rak bagian belakang yang cukup tersembunyi, dimana rak-rak itu terisi oleh buku-buku dengan halaman yang cukup tebal.

Setelah sampai di sudut ruangan Sasuke duduk di lantai menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dan mulai membaca buku yang telah ia ambil dari salah satu rak buku tadi.

Naruto kini bersembbunyi di salah satu rak buku sambil terus memperhatikan Sasuke

' _jika di ibaratkan dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tersesat, tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ketakutan dan sangat kesepian'_

kata-kata Suigetsu semalam kini kembali terngiang di kepala Naruto

'anak kecil yang ketakutan dan kesepian?' batin Naruto

Dia kini memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dengan seksama

'kesepian?'

Kini naruto memandang mata onyx milik Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku

'dia sangat kesepian, aku bisa merasakannya. Tapi kenapa ia selalu berusaha tersenyum dengan orang lain? Kenapa dia tidak bisa jujur pada perasaannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?'

"sampai kapan kau akan sembunyi disana Dobe?" ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba

DHEG

Naruto membeku seketika di balik rak buku

'sejak kapan dia tahu aku ada disini?' batin Naruto mulai panik

"keluarlah Dobe, aku tahu kau bersembunyi di balik rak buku itu." kata Sasuke

'damn it!'

Perlahan dengan langkahnya yang kaku Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menampakan diri di depan Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap dalam posisi duduknya sambil memandang Naruto dari atas kebawah.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sedang menguntitku?" tanya Sasuke

" MENGUNTITMU? Te,tentu saja bukan . eee, itu a,ano.. BUKU! Ya buku. Aku kesini untuk mencari buku" jawab Naruto

Sasuke melirik tangan Naruto

" lalu dimana buku yang kau cari itu? apakah ada disekitar sini?" Tanya sasuke

"eh, iya. Itu…" ujar Naruto panic dambil celingak celinguk mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di dekatnya.

"ini, aku akan meminjam buku ini." Sambung Naruto sambil menunjukan sebuah buku pada Sasuke

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan buku yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto.

"apa kau berniat untuk mempelajari buku itu?" Tanya Sasuke

"ya ya, tentu saja. Aku akan belajar." Ujar Naruto terbata

" aku senang jika kau mau mulai belajar. Tapi kau ini sungguh benar-benar baka Dobe"

"YYAAA. Kenapa kau senang sekali menghinaku bodoh huh?"

"tentu saja karna kau itu bodoh. Coba lihat buku apa yang kau pegang itu."

'memangnya apa yang salah dengan buku ini?' batin Naruto sambil membalik buku yang ia pegang untuk membaca judul buku itu

Kedip kedip

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?"

.

.

Tbc.

Huuuwwwaaahh, akhirnya update juga. Lama ya? Hehe gomenne. Gak tau kenapa akhir-akhir ini Saku lagi males buat nulis. Gomenne readers. Tapi Saku masih berharap banget kalian mau terus baca fict gaje Saku ini. Arigatou buat yang terus baca, review,follow and favorite.

Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

Saku is back!

Arigatounee buat yang udah suka sama cerita Saku dan selalu dukung Saku. Makasih buat yang nganggep cerita Saku menarik. Maaf karna banyak typho. Soal jus lemon, sebenernya rate M sih buat jaga-jaga doank, dengan penulisan dan pendeskripsian Saku yang SANGAT HANCUR ini Saku gak yakin buat nulis lemon. Dan lagi Saku juga belum pernah buat jus lemon sebelumnya? Haruskah Saku coba? Tapi gimana kalau jadinya malah ancur? Aaaahhh tau ah bingung…

Nah kalo gitu sekarang selamat menikmati chapter selanjutnya ^^

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Who is the bastard ? written by Sakura Nakahara

Genre Romance?

Chapter 6

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7:24 PM diruang keluarga di apartement Sasuke Uchiha telah duduk dua orang pemuda berbeda warna rambut, yaitu Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka berdua tengah duduk di lantai dengan beberapa buku yang berada di atas meja.

"Mulai dari sekarang kita akan mulai serius dalam kelompok belajar kita Dobe, itulah alasan kenapa aku memintamu untuk tinggal disini. Ucapanku disini adalah aturan mutlak yang harus kau patuhi kau mengerti." Kata Sasuke dengan tegas

"Huuhhh, memang kau pikir kau siapa sampai aku harus menuruti semua perkataanmu." Ucap Naruto

"aku memang bukan siapa-siapa, tapi aku bisa melaporkan semuanya pada Kakashi sensei. Kau tahukan Kakashi sensei sudah mengancam akan melaporkan semua perbuatanmu pada pamanmu itu jika kau tidak mau menurut."

'Shit!' umpat Naruto dalam hati.

"Tapi aku penasaran. Kenapa kau ingin mempelajari buku ini?" Tanya Sasuke memegang sebuah buku yang di pinjam Naruto dari perpustakaan.

Dengan tergesa Naruto langsung merebut buku itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"A, aku hanya berfikir mungkin buku ini menarik, itu saja, ya benar itu saja." Jawab Naruto sedikit terbata.

"Hhmm menarik ya?"

"Su,sudahlah ayo kita mulai belajarnya."

"Tapi aku masih penasaran kenapa kau ingin mempelajari buku itu. 'Pentingnya Pendidikan sex untuk remaja', aku tidak menyangka kau tertarik pada hal yang seperti itu." ujar Sasuke dengan seringaian lebar di wajahnya

Naruto yang melihat seringaian lebar di wajah Sasuke hanya bisa menelan ludah

'Shit! Kenapa harus buku itu yang aku ambil' batin Naruto yang sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri dan buku itu.

Akibat buku itu juga selama seharian ini Sasuke selalu memandanginya dengan seringaian aneh di wajahnya.

"Hmm, aku sangat penasaran. Apakah kau begitu peduli dengan para remaja yang senonoh melakukan sex bebas, atau malah kau tertarik dengan sex itu sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga Naruto

BLUSH

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah seketika

"A,,APA MAKSUDMU? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu." Bentak Naruto dengan gugup dan wajah semerah kepiting

Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan di depannya itu kemudian tersenyum tebahak-bahak.

"HAHAHA, ya kau benar. Lagi pula untuk apa pemuda yang bahkan belum pernah berciuman berfikiran tentangan Sex." Ujar Sasuke tertawa.

Wajah Naruto yang sudah merah semakin bertambah merah bahkan sampai ke ujung telinganya.

"A,A,APA MAKSUDMU TEME! TENTU SAJA AKU PERNAH BERCIUMAN." Naruto kini mulai mencak-mencak.

"Hm, benarkah?"

"TENTU SAJA!"

"Dengan siapa?"

Naruto terdiam dengan mulut ternganga

"eh, I,,itu.. tentu saja dengan wanita. Ka,kau pasti tidak tahu kalau aku ini cukup terkenal di kalangan wanita. Hahaha hahaha" ujar Naruto kini mulai tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Naruto. Kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan sangat dekat.

"A,APA?" bentak Naruto sambil memundurkan kepalanya sedikit karna jarak mereka yang semakin dekat.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku masih tidak percaya kau pernah berciuman. Apa maksudmu ciuman yang seperti ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto.

Kini bibir mereka saling menempel. Sasuke hanya mengecup dan berusaha mengulum bibir luar Naruto yang tertutup secara Singkat kemudian kembali menjauhkan bibirnya dari Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai lebar, sementara Naruto hanya diam mengedipkan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"A… APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME!" teriak Naruto begitu sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku hanya bertanya." Jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"BERTANYA? KAU BILANG YANG BARUSAN ITU BERTANYA? KAU, KAU… kau baru saja menciumku." Ujar Naruto dengan suara yang sangat pelan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau sering ciuman? Aku hanya bertanya apakah kau sering berciuman seperti itu, atau.." Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Naruto dengan seringainya

"A,ATAU APA?" bentak Naruto.

Dengan sangat cepat Sasuke menarik belakang kepala Naruto kearahnya, dan alhasil kini bibir mereka kembali saling menempel.

Sasuke mengecup dan menjilat bibir Naruto, ia mengulum bibir bawah Naruto kemudian menggigitnya perlahan

"AAA mmhhhhh" jerit Naruto yang terhalang oleh ciuman Sasuke

Sasuke yang memanfaatkan hal itu langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Naruto, ia langsung melakukan French kiss, lidahnya mengajak lidah Naruto untuk saling berpagutan atau kadang ia menghisap lidah Naruto dengan sangat kuat yang berhasil membuat Naruto yang sedang kaget merasakan badannya lemas seketika.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman kemudian Sasuke melepas ciuman mereka. Benang-benang saliva terlihat saat Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto masih dengan seringaian yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Atau French kiss seperti ini." Ujar Sasuke sambil menghapus benang-benang saliva di dagu Naruto.

Naruto, semenjak mereka berciuman samapai saat ini hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata yang melotot dan wajah yang memerah. otaknya sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hanya satu hal yang ia coba lakukan dari tadi. Yaitu mengontrol detak jantungnya yang ia rasa setiap detiknya semakin berdetak dengan kencang.

Naruto mengedipkan matanya berusaha memahami semua yang baru saja terjadi barusan kemudian ia menatap Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai kepadanya

"A, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TEME!" ujar Naruto sambil melempar buku yang dipegangnya, buku yang menjadi sumber dari semua yang terjadi saat ini.

"Tidak ada hanya bertanya padamu hahaha" jawab Sasuke tertawa

Naruto merasa jantungnya akan berhenti berdetak. Karna saat ini jantungnya sunggguh berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Bukan hanya karna ciuman tadi, kini di tambah dengan dia yang melihat secara langsung Sasuke Uchiha yang menurutnya selalu menebarkan senyuman palsu kepada orang lain itu kini tengah tertawa bagai tanpa beban. Sorot mata yang biasanya selalu terlihat dingin itu kini memancarkan kehangatan.

Ddrrttt drrtttt

Handphone milik Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bergetar di atas meja. Sasuke langsung mengambilnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk itu. wajahnya yang tertawa kini berubah menjadi serius.

"Kau belajar sendiri dulu, aku harus pergi." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Naruto yang masih melamun kini tersadar sepenuhnya dan juga berdiri.

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Masih ada yang harus kita bicarakan Teme." ujar Naruto saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai pakaian lengkap dengan jacketnya.

"Kita bicarakan nanti saja! Mungkin malam ini aku tidak pulang, jangan tidur terlalu larut dan cobalah untuk belajar kau mengerti." Kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak lembut surai pirang Naruto dan langsung pergi.

Baru saja Naruto bisa mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang terlalu kencang, kini debaran itu muncul kembali saat Sasuke memperlakukannya begitu lembut.

"AARRGGHHHH TEME SIALAN. YOU ARE BASTARD! Kami-sama aku rasa aku akan gila jika harus terus berdekatan dengan Teme sialan itu." teriak Naruto frustasi

Dengan nafas terengah-engah ia kembali duduk di sofa, pikirannya saat ini masih di penuhi dengan kejadian ciuman itu. tangannya perlahan menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman itu terus saja terbayang di kepala Naruto, bagaimamna tangan Sasuke mencengkram kepala belakangnya saat mereka berciuman, bagaimana lembutnya bibir Sasuke saat menyentuh bibirnya, bagaimana hangatnya lidah Sasuke yang berusaha mengajak lidahnya untuk saling berpagutan dan rasa manis dari semua yang terjadi, Naruto masih bisa merasakan semuanya, saat itu ia ingin menolak dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mengikuti perintah otaknya, tubuhnya sangat lemas bagai tidak bisa di gerakan dan ia juga merasakan bagaikan ada ribuan kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya.

Wajahnya masih merona, dan degub jantungnya masih sangat berdebar-debar, matanyapun seakan menatap kosong.

"Kenapa Teme itu tiba-tiba menciumku, apa sebenarnya maunya. Kami berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Tapi dia dengan begitu mudahnya ia menciumku. Dan lagi, itu adalah petama kalinya aku beciuman. DASAR TEME BODOH!." Teriak Naruto

.

.

.

Matahari telah bersinar dengan terangnya,

"hhmmm, jam berapa ini?" ujar Naruto yang mulai membuka matanya . ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan langsung mengambil handphone yang terletak di sampingnya.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 7:28 am, Naruto tidak langsung bangun malah tetap berbaring di tempat tidurnya, karna hari ini akhir pekan ia tidak perlu bangun buru-buru untuk berangkat sekolah.

Tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berdering.

Naruto melihat kearah layar untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah menelponnya.

"moshi-moshi, ada apa paman?" tanyanya.

"hounto nii? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana.." ujar Naruto bersemangat dan langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya.

Saat Naruto keluar dari kamar ia melihat kesekeliling. Apartement itu kosong, yang artinya Sasuke benar-benar tidak pulang semalam.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar sasuke dan melihat tempat itu sangat rapih dengan perpaduan warna putih dan biru tua yang mendominasi tempat mulai melihat-lihat kesemua penjuru kamar berhenti di meja belajarnya.

Naruto duduk sambil melihat-lihat deretan buku pelajaran yang tertata rapih di rak buku di samping meja. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku berwarna hitam yang terletak di meja. Buku itu cukup tebal

Buku itu terlihat seperti buku jurnal. Di dalamnya terdapat seperti catatan yang mungkin penting menurut Sasuke. Seperti beberapa catatan pelajaran, acar-acara yang ada di sekolah maupun di luar juga beberapa alamat dan juga nomer kontak.

"oh." Kata Naruto saat melihat photo yang terjatuh dari halaman buku itu.

Di photo itu terlihat Sasuke yang masih berusia 5 tahun. Dengan seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya yang cukup mirip dengannya, yang membedakan hanyalah rambut laki-laki itu lebih panjang dari pada Sasuke dan juga terdapat tanda lahir di masing-masing samping hidungnya. Dalam foto itu laki-laki yang lebih tua sedang merangkul Sasuke kecil, dan mereka berdua tersenyum.

"Laki-laki ini pasti Itachi, senyuman ini….." Ujar Naruto.

Ingatannya kembali pada sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang ia perhatikan di sekolah, sosok yang tersenyum pada orang lain tapi senyuman itu sangat berbeda dengan senyuman yang selalu Sasuke tunjukan padanya. Senyuman yang selalu sasuke tunjukan pada Naruto terasa sangat hangat dan tulus sama seperti senyuman Sasuke kecil di photo itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan di loby sebuah perusahaan lengkap mengenakan setelan jas.

Saat berada di lift tiba-tiba saja handphonenya bergetar menandakan ada sms masuk.

' aku akan pulang kerumah hari ini. Terima kasih karna kau telah menolongku aku menghargainya, tapi mulai dari sekarang aku harap kita menjaga jarak antara kita. Aku akan bilang pada Kakashi sensei untuk belajar bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru saja, jadi kau tidak perlu memperhatikanku lagi karna merasa terbebani dengan tugas Kakashi sensei.'

Itulah isi pesan yang baru saja masuk kedalam handphonenya Sasuke.

"haaaahhh baka Dobe." Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang.!" Sapa Naruto pada pengunjung yang baru datang sambil membungkuk, dan saat dia mengangkat kepalanya dia melihat kawan baiknya Kiba tersenyum kearahnya.

"eiiishh, jika aku tahu kau yang datang aku tidak akan membungkuk tadi." Gerutu Naruto.

"heeeii, apa maksud perkataanmu itu huh? Aku juga salah satu pelanggan disini. Paman Teuchi lihatlah Naruto dia tidak punya sopan santun sama sekali pada pelanggan." Gerutu Kiba saat sudah duduk di stand depan di toko ramen itu yang menghadap langsung kearah sang koki.

"oh hai, KIba kau datang untuk makan malam?" sapa pemilik kedai itu Paman teuchi.

"ya, oh ya apakah Naruto boleh makan bersamaku paman? Aku akan mentraktirnya."

"Kau mau mentraktirku? Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto semangat sambil duduk di kursi sebelah Kiba.

"Ya ya tentu saja." Jawab Kiba

"Ya tentu saja, lagi pula Naruto juga belum makan malam dan pengunjung juga tidak terlalu ramai. Kalau begitu yang seperti biasakan?" tanya paman Teuchi langsung membuat ramen untuk mereka.

"oh ya Kiba, kebetulan sekali kau kemari. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Ucap Naruto

"apa?" Tanya Kiba mengambil minuman dan meminumnya.

"apa kau pernah ciuman?" Tanya Naruto

BYUURRR.

Seketika air yang Kiba minum langsung menyembur kembali keluar dengan tidak elitnya.

" YAAAA! Kau itu jorok sekali sih." Bentak Naruto langsung memberikan Kiba kotak tisu.

"ohok, ohok… A, APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN HUH?" ujar Kiba penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"ah I,itu hahaha. Dengarkan dulu ceritaku. Jadi begini, aku mempunyai seorang teman dan temanku itu sedang dekat dengan seseorang, mereka tidak dekat sih hanya saja seseorang itu selalu saja membantu temanku dan juga dia selalu bersikap aneh pada temanku ini. Kadang dia bersikap sangat dingin, tapi saat mereka bersama dia juga selalu bersikap lembut pada temanku ini.."

"teman? Tmanmu yang mana? Siapa? Aku mengenal semua temanmu." Tanya Kiba

"ah, I,,,itu… dia temanku di Akatsuki." Jawab Naruto

"Akatsuki? Kau masih berhubungan dengan mereka?" Tanya Kiba dengan nada emosi.

"ti, tidak kok.. aku hanya mempunyai teman dekat di Akatsuki dia orang yang selalu membantuku saat aku ada masalah di Akatsuki, karna itulah aku masih menjaga hubunganku dengannya."

"oh, maksudmu orang baik yang selalu menolongmu yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku itu? namanya tuh…" Tanya Kiba mengingat-ngingat seseorang yang pernah Naruto ceritakan.

"eh? O,,oohhh iya tentang temanku itu. Ini masalah temanku yang itu" Jawab Naruto dengan tergagap

"lalu kenapa dengan seseorang yang selalu membantu temanmu itu?"

"saat mereka sedang bersama tiba-tiba saja orang itu menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Bukan hanya sekali bahkan orang itu mencium temanku dua kali."

"lalu apa yang dilakukan orang itu setelah mencium temanmu?" Tanya Kiba

"eh? Di,,,dia tertawa dan kemudian pergi."

"eeehhh? Aneh sekali.." ujar Kiba

"Aneh?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan Kiba

"Ya, aku kira orang itu menyukai temanmu. Padahal momentnya pas sekali."

" SU,SUKA?" Tanya Naruto menatap horror kearah Kiba

"Ya, biasanya jika seseorang membantu orang lain pasti karna ada alasannyakan. Entah karna kita dekat dengan orang itu atau jika memang tidak dekat dengan orang yang ditolong itu berarti orang itu menyukainyakan. Dan lagi coba kau pikir apa alasannya kenapa orang itu bahkan sampai mencium temanmu dua kali jika memang dia tidak menyukainya, bukkankah jika orang itu menyukai temanmu harusnya dia segera menyatakan perasaannya pada temanmu setelah mereka berciuman. Atau mungkin…"

"Mungkin apa?"

"Atau mungkin orang itu hanya ingin memanfaatkan atau menaklukan dan mempermainkan temanmu." Jawab Kiba sambil menjentikan jarinya di depan wajah Naruto

"A, apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu mendengar dari ceritamu tentang apa yang dilakukan orang itu setelah selesai mencium temanmu itu aku jadi teringat majalah kakaku yang tadi sempat aku baca. Di majalah itu tertulis tentang tipe cowo Playboy. Banyak laki-laki Playboy yang memiliki sikap seperti itu. saat mereka berada didekat orang lain, cowo itu akan bersikap biasa saja atau bahkan dingin pada orang seperti temanmu itu. tapi pada saat mereka hanya berdua, sikap orang itu akan berubah menjadi lebih lembut. Dan alasan mereka melakukan itu karna mereka ingin memanfaatkan orang itu atau karna mereka ingin menaklukkannya dan mempermainkannya. Kau tahukan ada beberapa orang yang terlihat sangat susah untuk di dekati. Dan kebanyakan para cowo Playboy itu tertarik pada wanita yang menurut mereka sulit untuk mereka taklukan. Tapi saat mereka bosan atau merasa telah menaklukkannya mereka akan pergi meninggalkan orang itu. itu yang tertulis dari majalah yang aku baca tadi"

Naruto terdiam.

'Apa mungkin Teme orang yang seperti itu? apa mungkin dia hanya mencoba untuk mempermainkanku dengan cara menciumku seperti itu?' batin Naruto.

"Hei, sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Kau harus peringatkan temanmu itu agar lebih hati-hati pada orang seperti itu. sekarang ayo kita makan" ujar Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto dan menyodorkan semangkuk ramen pesanan mereka.

Naruto tidak langsung mengambil ramennya, tapi ia malah mengabil handphonenya dan menatapnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Ucap Naruto begitu ia memasuki rumahnya.

Kini ia telah memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya. Karna lebam dan juga memar di wajahnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. ia melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumah, rumah tampak terlihat sepi, kemudian ia melihat kearah kamar pamannya.

Disana ia melihat pamannya sedang duduk di depan komputernya dengan kamus bahasa Inggris yang berserakan disekelilingnya.

Tok tok.

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar pamannya yang sedikit terbuka itu, dengan kaget pamamnya langsung membalikan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah pintu.

"Oh, Naru. Kau sudah pulang? Maaf paman tidak mendengar kau masuk." Ujar Iruka melepaskan kaca mata baca yang ia pakai tadi.

Naruto masuk sambil tersenyum kemudian duduk di ranjang pamannya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang paman kerjakan sampai paman tidak mendengar suaraku tadi huh?" Tanya Naruto

"ah, hahaha gomen. Paman sedang bekerja, temang paman menawarkan pekerjaan menjadi translater untuk Novel, ya lumayanlah untuk mengisi waktu luang." Jawab Iruka sabil menunjukan sebuah novel asing.

"Paman tidak perlu bekerja keras seperti ini, bukankah gaji paman sebagai guru saja sudah cukup untuk kehidupan dan biaya sekolahku?"

"Memang, tapi paman sedang berusaha menabung untuk persiapan kuliahmu. Dan paman mohon, jangan pernah bicara bahwa kau tidak akan kuliah. Paman akan memasukkanmu ke universitas bagaimanapun caranya." Ujar Iruka tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto

Naruto terdiam. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana pamannya berusaha keras menabung untuk biaya kuliahnya.

"apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Iruka.

"hmmm, aku sudah makan di kedai paman Iruka, kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu, aku harus belajar jika ingin masuk ke universitas bukan." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Baguslah jika begitu, sepertinya Sasuke membawa pengaruh yang bagus padamu."

"EEHHH?"

"Biasanya kau paling malas jika di suruh belajar, tapi setelah menginap beberapa hari di rumah Sasuke kau jadi rajin seperti ini. Oh iya paman juga ingin minta satu hal lagi padamu."

"apa?"

"berhenti bekerja paruh waktu di kedai paman Teuchi. jika memang ada yang kau inginkan aku akan membelikannya, kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi. manfaatkan waktumu untuk belajar."

"Akan aku pikirkan. sudahlah Paman aku ke kamar dulu." Ujar Naruto dan meninggalkan kamar pamannya.

Sesampainya di kamar dia terduduk di meja belajarnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah layar handphonenya. Tidak ada panggilan masuk atau pun pesan baru di ponselnya.

Naruto menghela nafas.

"hhhaaaaahhhh, baka. Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan. Mungkin Kiba memang benar." Ujarnya mematikan handphonenya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku belajar, walaupun aku cukup bodoh tapi setidaknya aku harus mencoba belajar. Ya, aku akan belajar dan mencoba mendapatkan beasiswa agar Paman tidak perlu bekerja keras untukku."

.

.

.

3 hari telah berlalu, selama 3 hari ini Naruto sering menatap layar handphonenya dengan tatapan kosong. Dan selama 3 hari itu juga Naruto tidak pernah melihat ataupun bahkan tidak pernah mendengar kabar dari Sasuke lagi. setelah kejadian itu Sasuke bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi.

Naruto sedang berada di kelas, menatap kosong ke arah kursi tempat Sasuke seharusnya duduk saat ini.

"Dari yang ku dengar, dia sering seperti itu." ujar sebuah suara yang berhasil menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Suara teman baiknya Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada buku yang berada di atas meja, mencoba untuk membacanya.

"Orang itu Sasuke Uchiha, ku dengar dia sering sekali tidak masuk sekolah tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan para guru hanya mengatakan bahwa dia sedang ada urusan keluarga. Bukankah itu yang kau khawatirkan akhir-akhir ini?"

"A,APA? A,Aku khawatir? Pada orang itu? huh, siapa yang khawatir, aku sama sekali tidak khawatir padanya. Lagi pula hubungan kami tidak begitu dengat hingga aku harus sampai mengkhawatirkan orang seperti dirinya itu." ujar Naruto

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau berbeda sekali, kau bahkan selalu belajar sekarang saat adda waktu luang." Ujar KIba sambil duduk di kursinya dan memakan beberapa snack.

'ya, hubungan kami sama sekali tidak dekat. Ada apa sebenarnya denganku mengapa aku selalu memikirkan Teme sialan itu.' batin Naruto

" Naruto." Kini suara Shikamaru yang baru saja datang yang mengganggu Naruto

"HUH?" jawab Naruto kesal, sambil terus membaca buku.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganmu." Ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Shikamaru yang sedang memandang kearah kaca jendela dekat pintu masuk, Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Shikamaru dan dia melihat Pain sedang berdiri disana memandangnya, kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Tak lama kemudian handphone Naruto bergetar. Sebuah pesan baru telah masuk

 _From : Pain_

 _Temui aku di tempat pertama kita bertemu sepulang sekolah nanti_

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Naruto tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya ataupun datang ke kedai paman Teuchi untuk bekerja sambilan, kini ia berada di sebuah gang lusuh.

Sekelebat kenangan bagai kembali Naruto lihat. Di tempat inilah pertama kali Naruto bertemu dengan Pain.

Saar itu Naruto baru masuk SMA, dan saat itu dia masih bocah cupu yang sama sekali tidak pandai berkelahi, dia diseret dan di hajar oleh beberapa Preman, tapi saat itu untunglah Pain datang menolongnya. dan semenjak itulah mereka dekat, bahkan Pain jugalah orang yang mengajarkan Naruto cara berkelahi dan mengendarai sepeda motor.

Naruto tersenyum, ketika kembali teringat semua itu.

"akhirnya kau datang juga." Ujar sebuah suara , kemudian keluarlah sosok Pain.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jika ini berkaitan dengan Akatsuki sudah tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kembali. Keputusanku untuk keluar sudah bulat." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang tegas.

"karna Sasuke Uchiha?"

Naruto terdiam mendengar pernyataan pain. Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak, aku hanya sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Aku sangat lelah, dan aku ingin berhenti. Itulah alasanku untuk keluar. Lagi pula aku memang berencana untuk mengatakannya langsung kepada Tobi seusai balapan. Tapi karna situasinya malah menjadi buruk, dan begitulah. Tapi aku merasa Sasuke Uchiha malah menjadikan semuanya lebih mudah untukku."

"apa kau yakin? Kau masih bisa kembali dan memohon ampun pada Tobi, mungkin Tobi akan memaafkanmu" Tanya Pain.

"ya, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke Akatsuki. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, dan kau juga pasti mendapat banyak masalah di Akatsuki karna kaulah yang mengenalkanku pada Akatsuki."

"sepertinya kau sedikit salah paham." Ujar Pain

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Pain, ia hanya memperhatikan Pain yang terus melangkah mundur darinya hungga cukup jauh, kemudian datanglah 2 laki-laki berbadan lebih besar yang sepertinya memang sudah bersembunyi di sana sejak tadi.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Ini adalah peringatan awal karna kau telah membuat Tobi marah. Dan ingatlah ini belum barakhir. Itulah yang Tobi katakan." Ujar Pain

.

.

.

"Ada apa kau menelponku?" Tanya Shikamaru menjawab telponnya

Shikamaru saat ini sedang berada di rumah Kiba, sedang berbaring di tempat tidur milik Kiba mengawasi Kiba yang sedang menghafal materi pelajaran sejarah. Tapi kemudian ponselnya bordering dan tertulis nama Sasuke Uchiha sebagai orang yang telah menelponnya

"Apakah Naruto sedang bersamamu?" Tanya Sasuke di sebrang telpon.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kiba tertarik dengan orang yag saat ini sedang menelpon Shikamaru

"Tidak, kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya langsung?"

"handphonenya tidak aktif. Apakah kau tahu selain dirumahnya kemungkinan dia berada dimana?"

"untuk apa aku menjawab pertanyaanmu itu. terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Naruto kan. Apa alasanmu mendekati Naruto sebenarnya huh?"

"SHIKAMARU DIAMLAH DAN DENGARKAN AKU!" teriak Sasuke dengan amarah. Bahkan Kiba yang berada di samping Shikamarupun dapat mendengar teriakan itu dengan sangat jelas

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan raut wajah yang serius.

Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Kiba keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kiba yang sedang menggerutu. Karna sudah cukup lama mengenal Uchiha muda yang satu ini Shikamaru sadar bahwa yang akan di bicarakan Sasuke adalah sesuatu yang penting. Melihat Sasuke yang berteriak yang sama sekali tidak mencontohkan sosok Uchiha itu.

"Beritahu aku dimana kemungkinan Naruto berada sekarang, Pamannya bilang dia tidak ada dirumah, dan juga handphonenya sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi." Ujar Sasuke

"Mungkin dia ada di kedai paman Teuchi, dia bekerja paruh waktu disana. Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia dalam bahaya, mengapa kau sampai mencari-carinya seperti ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia sedang dalam bahaya, karna itu kita harus mencarinya sekarang juga. Kirimkan aku alamat kedai itu, aku berada tidak jauh dari lingkungan tempat Naruto tinggal," jawab Sasuke langsung mematikan telponnya.

"Shit, ada apa sebenarnya." Ujar Shikamaru sambil mengirimkan alamat kedai Ichiraku pada Sasuke.

Shikamaru langsung kembali ke kamar Kiba dan langsung mengambil jaketnya

"ada apa? Kau mau kemana? Apa sesutau terjadi pada Naruto?" Tanya Kiba melihat Shikmaru membereskan barang-banrangnya.

"Ada sedikit masalah, kau lanjutkan saja belajar. Aku akan menghubungimu segera."jawab Shikamaru

"Aku ikut." Kiba ikut berdiri dan mengambil jacketna

"Tidak. Kau tetaplah disini, aku pasti akan mengabarimu segera. Tunggulah." Ucap Shikamaru dengan nada lembut kemudian mengecup lembut kening Kiba.

Setelah itu ia langsung pergi keluar dari rumah Kiba.

Ia segera berlari kearah motornya dan langsung pergi kekedai Ichiraku dengan kecepatan penuh.

Sesampainya di kedai yang tidak terlalu besar itu, Shikamaru melihat sosok bersurai raven yang ia kenal, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Dia tidak ada disini." Ujar Sasuke, terlihat raut wajahnya yang memancarkan kekhawatiran.

Shikamaru pernah sekali melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat begitu khawatir, yaitu saat dia mendengar kabar tentang kecelakaan kakaknya, dan sekarang ia melihat lagi raut wajah khawatir pada wajah yang biasanya selalu stoic itu.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaannya itu, ia malah berjalan cepat keluar kedai

"Kita harus segera menemukan Naruto. Kita harus segera mencarinya." Jawab Sasuke sambil berjalan ke arah motornya

Shikamaru segera mencegat lengan Sasuke

"KALAU BEGITU JELASKAN APA YANG TERJADI." Bentak Shikamaru.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam.

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru teringat kejadian di sekolah saat istirahat tadi. Saat ia melihat Pain yang terus memandangi Naruto

"Akatsuki." Ucap Shikamaru pelan.

"Kita harus segera mencarinya." Ujar Sasuke sambil memakai helmnya

Tapi Tiba-tiba saja handphonenya bergetar, dengan segera dia langsung membuka pesan yang baru masuk. Pesan itu berisikan gambar Naruto yang tengah terbaring di sebuah gang dengan tubuh penuh luka dan juga bercak darah.

"Naruto." Ucap Shikamaru pelan saat ia melihat isi pesan Sasuke

Sasuke menggeram, rahangnya mengeras, dan dengan cepat ia langsung menyalakan motornya dan menjalankannya dengan cepat dengan Shikamaru yang membuntutinya

.

.

.

Gimana chapter 6 ini? Makin hancurkah? Makin gajekah? Atau mungkin ada sedikit kemajuan walau hanya sekecil upil (?).

Gomenne karna updatenya selalu lama.

Makasih juga buat semua review dan dukungannya

Mohon review chapter ini juga ya, oke.


End file.
